A Twist To Twilight
by lynndaizi
Summary: Bella is a witch, when she moves to Forks to live with her muggle father, after getting in trouble in Phoenix, and meets the Cullen's, what will happen? Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**So I wasn't planning on posting this story till I had more of it written but it has been bugging me to be posted for a while, so I am warning you right now that updates will most likely be slow due to my work, and school schedules, but I should be able to update every two weeks or so. So I will stop boring you with details and let you get to the summary, the first chapter should be about within the next few minutes, and I'm about half way done with chapter two. Please R&R. LD **

Summary: Bella is a witch and after getting in trouble for the misuse of magic in Phoenix, she is sent to live with Charlie in Forks, she thinks that this is just temporary until the heat dies down back home. That is until she meets the Cullen's, Bella had run in to vampires before, will the Cullen's be able to win her trust? How long before they learn her secret?. (not a crossover with Harry Potter I just borrowed the bases for how the magical world worked from the series)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the first chapter of my new story, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it even though I really should be studying for my finals at this point. Feel free to message me if you have any questions also please Review and let me know how I'm doing I'm still just starting out on writing. LD**

**CH 1**

**B pov**

Here I am on a plane bound for Forks Washington aka the rainiest place in the United States, but oh no not just one plane did I mention that I have to take two different planes to reach Forks, I could think of at least two different ways of travel that would be much quicker than traveling by plane and car, but no my mother Renee had to send me to live with my father and it was demanded that I travel normally, but normal for who? Might I ask?

I mean all of this just for supposedly burning down the gym at my high school back in Arizona, it really wasn't my fault neither was the fact that I happened to stun a few cheerleaders right before that, I claimed then and I still claim that it was all in the name of self defense, but the ministry didn't totally buy that one, so they had given two choices, I could move all they way to London where they could keep a closer eye on me, or I could move to Forks Washington with my father Charlie, with the promise from the ministry that they would be keeping a close eye on me through various ways.

I of course took the option to live with Charlie, so I guess its not really my mother fault that I'm going to live with Charlie but that is our cover story well that it was my mother wants me to use but I think I will make it up as I go, my mother should not have to suffer because of my mistakes.

I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella, I'm Seventeen, I guess I'm kind of short at only 5'4, I have brown hair that hangs down to my waist, semi curly I guess, I have average brown eyes, and despite having lived pretty much my entire life in Arizona I am extremely pale, so not much to look at I guess just very average, and oh yeah I'm also a witch.

Ok so here I was on the plane to Forks, like said earlier there are faster ways for me to travel, I could have apperated here or at the very least the Ministry could have arranged for a port key for me to get here, but no they insisted that I appear as completely normal as possible.

One of the rules that the ministry had laid down for me was that I was not allowed to do any magic anywhere that a human would be able to see me, this would be quite hard for me as I was extremely used to using magic as part of my everyday life.

Here in America we were not as restricted as the witches and wizards over in Europe are, the legal age to perform magic is 15 providing that you passed the test to prove that you are responsible enough to have the trace removed from you that is.

For the muggles who don't know what a trace is, it is a spell put on a young witch or wizard at a young age to track when they perform magic, what type of magic and where they perform the magic.

Also here is America we had no defined school for us to go to, our magical education was for the most part privately taught, and by our parents, there is always the option for us to attend one of the European Schools such as Hogwarts if that is where our parents wanted to send us.

Renee had chosen to teach me herself with the help of one of very rare small private schools, they were difficult to find but my mom had lucked out and had been able to find one in Phoenix, after I had passed the responsibility test, and had the trace removed,(I now had the trace back on me, they claimed just to keep an eye on me) when I turned 15 I had chosen to attend a muggle high school at the urging of my mother so that I would be able to live in either world weather that be magical or non-magical.

When my parents had first meet Charlie had no idea that my mother was a witch let alone that witches existed, soon after marrying and learning that I was on the way Renee had told Charlie what she was, he had taken pretty well for a muggle, what had caused them to divorce was the fact that my mother just could not live in Forks and in the end it is what tore her and my father apart.

The next thing I was aware of was a stewardess tapping me on the shoulder, "Miss you can get off the plane now"

Wow I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, not very smart on my end, the innocent stewardess shocked me enough that before I was totally awake I automatically started to reach for my wand which I had hidden up the sleeve of my sweatshirt, but I caught myself just in time, thank goodness that would have had the ministry back on my back in nothing flat.

"Thanks"

I told the stewardess as I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my book bag, that had my I-pod and several books that I had wanted to carry with me, I had put a simple charm on them so that if a muggle looked at them all they would see where common muggle books, not my books of spells and charms and other important books.

Of course being my normal clumsy self I tripped on the exit ramp and landed on my back, I quickly picked myself up and looked around hoping against hope that nobody had seen me fall but of course my luck couldn't be that good, apparently I was now the focus of everybody's eyes great, at least the plus side was that it made spotting Charlie easy for me.

He was the guy in the sheriffs uniform almost doubled over attempting not to laugh, he was not doing a very good job at it, but I have always believed in trying to find the humor in life, so after glaring at Charlie for a second or two, I had to laugh at the sight of him.

I slowly walked over to Charlie giving him a moment to compose himself, "Hey Bells, have a nice trip?"

"Ha ha dad, the first trip was ok, I could have done without the second trip though, that one was kind of long, I told mom it wasn't safe for me travel this way"

Hey what can I say me and Charlie share a similar sense of humor, I would have to get used to calling him dad, again but I had spent so little time here in the last several years that I was out of practice, note to self work on that.

"Yeah you would think that you would have a way to make yourself un-clumsy"

I knew that he was referring to the fact that I was a witch, he would never come out and say it when we were in public no matter how low we talked that was just Charlie for you, but I did appreciate his effort, I knew of other muggle parents who didn't try as hard as Charlie to respect their child who possessed magical abilities.

We made our way over to the baggage claim to grab the rest of my bags, when Charlie saw that I only had one medium trunk and 1 small suitcase, he turned to me "Is this all you brought?"

"Yeah, but don't let outside appearances fool you, I really know how to pack well"

Truth was I had put a undetectable extension charm on both bags, to help extend their capacity, so that I could get almost all of my belongings without the hassle a lot of luggage, Charlie looked confused for a moment, then he realized what I was really trying to say.

"Oh, yeah you _really _know how to pack well"

Showing me that he understood what I had tried to tell him very discreetly, before I could move any faster he grabbed the trunk leaving me to grab the suitcase, its not like I couldn't have handled to trunk I would have just put a hovering charm on it and then held onto it to make it look like I was dragging it.

In this fashion we made our way out to the parking lot, and to Charlie car, oh crap I forgot that he only drove his police cruiser, there is no way I can be seen driven around in the back of a cop car, I would have to do something about finding my own form of humane transportation and fast.

We loaded my luggage into the trunk and began the long drive from Port Angles all the way to Forks, have I mentioned yet how unfair the ministry was being for making me travel this way yet?.

Charlie did try hard to find something interesting for us to talk about, but our lives had been so different for the past several years, it would take time for us to remember the things that we had in common and for us to be able to talk to each other with ease, that and neither of us were very talkative to start with.

"So Bella how has Arizona been?"

"Umm nice, it's been very warm for this time of year I guess"

"That's nice I guess"

"Yeah"

I wish one of us could come up with a subject change and fast, but of course I drew a complete blank at the moment, Charlie at this moment seemed to find a new subject thankfully.

"So Bella lets talk about the little stunt you pulled back in Arizona"

Oh crap anything but that please.

"Well Bella I'm waiting"

He had on his cop face, so I knew there was no way of this conversation now, great, well I did ask for a subject change I just wasn't specific enough I guess, I should have wished for a pleasant subject change.

"Do we really have to talk about this now dad?"

"Yes, now talk"

" Ok fine this is what really happened, not the truth the ministry made the muggles believe"

Ok deep breath

"I'm not that naïve Bella, I know that wasn't the true story in never is when your involved"

"Ok it all started when a bunch of the senior cheerleaders decided to corner me, apparently the head cheerleader Courtney or Cory or something like that, was upset, she thought I had been flirting with her boyfriend"

Charlie cut me off "Where you flirting with her boyfriend?"

"No, he was the one looking at me for what I have to clue, but anyways she was upset, so they cornered me just out side the gym to tell me to stay away from him, and I of course tried to tell them the truth"

"And what would that be?"

"well I told this Courtney that I had never been interested in her boyfriend and never would be, and that he was the one staring at me, but she apparently took offense at this because Courtney tired to hit me but I dodged her first punch, but then her friends got into the act"

"Did they hurt you?"

At this Charlie looked more than a little upset

"Not bad, I knew that I was outnumbered even if I had known how to fight with my fists, so I looked around to make sure that we were alone and then as discreetly as possible removed my wand from its place up my jacket sleeve, and stunned Courtney, thinking that if I took out their leader the other would back off of me"

"Did it work?"

"of course not, the others didn't even seem to notice when she fell to the ground for no reason, so I started to stun them at random using, I finally had to use a jelly legs curse on one of them, that got them to back off when there friend started wiggling all over the place I found it quite funny for about a second, when one of the girls seemed to realize I had done it, she called me a freak and came after me again, I decided to try and run from them I really did but being my usual clumsy self, I tripped over thin air"

"Yeah that does sound just like you Bells"

I attempted to glare at Charlie but I had to look at the truth, I was clumsy

"any ways back in track dad, So I of course tripped over think air, and landed on my butt just inside the gym, I tried to get up and run again, but I had hit my head, and was disoriented, I knew after a few seconds of this that I would never get away, but I was confused, and instead of firing off another random jinx, I wound up muttering Incendio instead and before I realized it the gym was on fire, Thankfully the cheerleader where able to escape, but I was trying to put the fire our but it had spread to much for just me to be able to put it out, So I apperated just outside of the gym, and with my bad luck the principle came around the corner just then and caught me, and of course the cheerleader rated me out so that it what happened dad, so can you see how its not totally my fault?"

"Wow Bells only you is all I can say"

"Yeah I know, anyways mom and the ministry already punished me anyways and gave me really long speeches about all of this, can you please give me a break at least?"

"Yeah I guess, but please try not to get into any trouble why you are here ok?"

"Hey that works just fine with me dad"

Wow time sure can fly, we were already at Charlie's house no take that back this was for the time being home, so we were home, I climbed out of the cruiser, but once again Charlie was just that much faster then me he already had the trunk open and was pulling my huge trunk out and preparing to drag it into the house, I looked around to make sure nobody was looking, when I was sure nobody would see me I pulled my wand out of the sleeve of my sweatshirt and with a wave of my wand cast a hovering charm on the trunk, Charlie felt the sudden relief of wait from the trunk.

He turned around to look at me, by this time I was already slipping my wand back into place up my sleeve, he gave me a look.

"What? It's not like nobody is around to see right now"

He just looked at me for a second more then shrugged while he was turning back towards the front door he said "just be careful alright Bella"

"Yeah I promise I'll be careful"

With that said I turned back to the trunk of the cruiser and grabbed my suitcase and my book bag from the trunk and to my credit I didn't use magic to shut the trunk, it may have taken me a few tires but in the end I remembered to put my book bag on my shoulder and that left one hand free to shut the trunk.

I walked into the house and shut the front door with my foot, even though I had not been here for a while I still remembered my way around Charlie house like I had just been here yesterday, I walked up the stairs without tripping for once.

When I walked into my bedroom Charlie had gotten the charmed trunk over near the bed and was currently trying push it so that it would sit on the ground, he wasn't having much luck at this of course but it was funny to watch him try.

I couldn't keep my laughter in any longer, therefore alerting Charlie to my presence behind him.

"How to you get this thing to sit back on the ground?"

Charlie said sounding just a little exasperated, with one last small laugh I pulled my wand from my sleeve and muttered

"Descendo"

The trunk immediately floated gently back to the ground the inch or so it had been hovering in the air.

"Remember dad it takes magic to remove magic"

Charlie just grunted at my remark. "Ok you know where the bathroom is, so I guess I will leave you to get unpacked and all that I guess"

"Ok"

"Oh and by the way I hope you don't mind but I already signed you up to start at the local high school, I hope that's ok with you?"

"Sure no problem dad, when do I start?"

"Uh I know it's a little soon but tomorrow"

Oh wow that was kind of quick, and as nervous as I was to go back to a muggle high school I knew that there was no time better than the present to get over my nerves.

"That ok dad, no time like the present for a fresh start I guess"

Charlie walked out of my room giving some much needed privacy to mentally adjust to my new situation, don't get me wrong I had been preparing for this move for several weeks, but still actually being here was different than just planning on being here I guess.

Using the always helpful Locomotor spell I was able to unpack all of my stuff quickly and efficiently I didn't even have to get up from my seat on the bed, but I did make the bed to muggle way, don't ask why but I have always liked making my bed myself with my own two hands.

Just as I finished making my bed with the purple bed set that Charlie had been quite thoughtful for buying me as I had not thought to bring anything like that with me, Charlie called my name from downstairs.

"Bella come here for a second please"

Huh I wonder what he could want "Ok be there in just a second"

I looked over the room one last time to make sure that everything was in its place and also to make sure that to the muggle eye you wouldn't see anything that could give away that fact that I was different, I had hidden my broom in the closet for safety, when my natural instinct would have been to leave it leaning near the window incase I needed a quick getaway.

When I walked downstairs, and of course being me I tripped on the last step, I landed on my knees this time, when I had managed to pick me up there of course was my dad standing by the open front door, trying not laugh once again.

Wait why was he standing by the open front door?, that question was enough for me to forget that my own father was laughing at me.

"Are we going somewhere dad?"

"Nope"

He said with an exited smile

"Then why are you standing there with the door open?, checking the weather perhaps?"

"Nope not checking the weather, I wanted to show you a surprise outside"

"A surprise?"

I said, I did not like surprises and my dad knew that, Charlie took one look at the slightly defiant look on my face.

"Oh don't start with me Bella, its nothing much, don't get all put out by a small present"

Oh boy my other dislike receiving presents, but he was my father, so I gave up trying to be resistant and followed Charlie out to the front yard, I looked around trying to spot something different in the yard.

When my eyes reached the bottom of the yard by the road I noticed that we had visitors, standing between two trucks where an older Indian man sitting in a wheelchair, and a younger man, about my age was standing next to him.

I wondered why there were two trucks sitting there, one was newer looking, while it was the other one that caught my attention, it was big red and old, and had a lot of rust on it, but despite its old appearance I liked it.

My dad had snuck up behind my shoulder when he saw that I was looking at the truck he said

"You like what you see Bella?"

He had made me jump about a mile in the air, this made the younger man start to laugh at me, reminding of there presence.

"Yeah it's really neat looking"

"I'm glad you like it"

"Why?'

"Because it yours"

I was shocked, I had been planning on buying myself a car to keep up appearances here, because I could get around all the time by apperating or riding my broom, that would cause people to ask questions, and I wasn't about to walk all over this rainy town, but I was truly touched that Charlie had thought to buy a truck.

I turned around and in a rare show of emotion towards my dad I threw my arms around him in my excitement.

"Thanks dad, it great, I love it"

Charlie awkwardly returned the hug, then pulled away and walked across the yard to talk too the two guys waiting near my new truck, well not really new but new to me at least, oh I can't believe my bad manners I had totally forgot that we had guests once again.

I slowly followed behind Charlie to greet his guests, the older man looked kind of familiar but I couldn't place him, and as for the younger guy I could not remember him at all, but I had the feeling that I should remember him.

By this time we had reached the bottom of the yard and we were now standing in front of them.

"Bells you remember Billy Black?"

Now that Charlie said his name I did remember him, how could I forget, when I used to come visit here in the summers Charlie would always go fishing with him, Charlie would always throw me together with Billy three kids.

Now I remember who this other guy was, he was Billy's son, it was him along with his two sisters that I would play with during those summer fishing trips, but for some reason I couldn't quite remember his name at the moment.

"Yeah I remember how are you Billy?"

"Doing good, still dancing, how about you?"

"I'm doing well"

After this I turned towards Billy's son, it was then that his name came back me thank goodness, I would have felt like a real fool for not remembering Jacobs's name.

"Hey Jacob how are doing, still making mud pies?"

"Good, and its now mud soufflés for your information"

I had to laugh at that, at least he had a good sense of humor, something that I was afraid not many people would have in this small rainy town.

"So how do you like the truck Bella" asked Jacob

"Its great, just what I need it's the type of truck that an extremely clumsy person like me needs"

"Great, want to take it for a test drive"

"Sure"

I was glad now more than ever that I had let my mother talk me into taking driving lessons and getting my drivers license, despite my arguments with her that I had no need for any type of muggle transportation.

I climbed into the drivers side of the truck while Jacob got into the passenger side, after he explained how to get the truck into gear we went for a short drive up and down the road, I was a little rusty with driving as I really had not driven that much back in phoenix.

A few minutes after we got back, Billy and Jacob left, and I and my dad went inside.

"Are you hungry Bells?"

"Yeah, I'll make us something to eat"

"You don't have to do that I can just order a pizza"

"Its no problem I actually like cook"

"Ok"

With that I walked into the kitchen to see what I could find to fix for a real quick and easy dinner, when I opened the fridge I saw that there was very little besides eggs, some milk, and a few beers and a half loaf of bread, so I opened the freezer, at least in there I found a little more food, there where a couple of steaks, and what appeared to me an endless supply of fish.

I pulled a couple of the steaks from the freezer, and walked over to see what I could find in the cupboards, I managed to find some pasta, and a couple of cans of corn, so I pulled those out of the cupboard.

I would have to talk to Charlie about letting me go food shopping for the two of us from now on, I once again pulled my wand out of its hiding place up my sleeve and pointed at the still frozen steaks unfroze the steaks.

Next I summoned a small pot from the cupboard above the stove and set it on the appropriate burner, and I decided that with how clumsy I was being today I would not take the chance of walking across the kitchen with a pot full of water I walked over to the stove and pointing my wand at the pot I murmured under my breath aguamenti and a stream of water poured from my wand into the pot.

I would have used magic to make the water boil but, when in came to cooking I preferred for the most part not to use magic when I had the time, so I started to warm up the oven, and seasoned the steaks, after I got the steaks in I began heating the vegetables.

When dinner was done cooking I called Charlie to the table, he sat down and looking at his plate a little apprehensively he took the first bite.

"This is pretty good Bella"

"Thanks"

After that we finished our dinner in silence, after Charlie was done eating he carried his plate over to the sink and began to rinse it off.

"Dad don't worry I'll do the dishes, you can go watch the game if you want to"

It looked like he was going to argue but with a look at the living room he quickly gave up

"OK thanks Bells"

"No problem"

Now while I did like to cook without magic, the cleanup was totally different I didn't mind using magic for this part, so I pointed my wand at the dishes still on the table and using a simple locomotor spell sent the dishes over to the sink, and from there proceeded to wash and dry the dishes, I once again using the locomotor spell put everything away.

After I had finished to dishes I wandered into the living room where Charlie was in-fact watching some sort of game, I wasn't sure what kind of game he was watching because I wasn't really into muggle sports, I much more preferred to watch game of quidditch I just felt like there was more action to that game then any normal muggle sport.

In fact I also enjoyed playing quidditch, while I may not be good enough to make it on to any team it was till fun to play the few times we could get enough player together back in phoenix and we would far into the desert to play, I generally played as a chaser, for while I was clumsy on my on two feet I wasn't clumsy when flying through the air.

" The dishes are done, I'm pretty tried so I'm going to get to bed early so that I will be up for school on time"

"Ok good night Bella"

Charlie said slightly distracted most of his attention still on the game he was so intently watching.

I slowly made my way upstairs to my room, I ducked into my room and grabbed my bag with all of my toiletries and my old sweats and made my way to the bathroom for a quick shower, after my shower I returned to my bedroom and before crawling into bed made sure that my school bag and clothing were ready for the next day.

Once in bed I had a hard time falling asleep due to the sound of the rain and wind outside my window after tossing and turning for about a half hour I finally gave up and reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my wand from the top drawer, and muttering muffliato managed to block out the sounds of nature from my window after that I quickly fell asleep despite my nerves to start school once again in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so here is chapter two, I really should be studying for finals right now but I can only memorize so many drugs at once before I just want to tear my hair out, so I decided to work on this story, I was a little put out but the fact that I got only one review for the first chapter, but hey at least people read the story, so thanks to , also thank you to all of those who favorited this story. So on with the story enjoy. LD**

**(Ok I forgot this in the last chapter) Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original plot or any other recognizable works, or characters; I'm just borrowing them for a little while. **

**CH 2**

**B pov**

I was abruptly woke up the next morning to the loud beeping of my alarm clock near my head, while trying to find the dang thing being me I managed to fall out of my bed and just managed to catch myself before I landed face first on the floor.

After picking myself up off the floor, I grabbed my stuff and after looking out the window to see that Charlie cruiser was already gone, I took a quick shower and got ready for the day I slipped on a comfy pair of jeans and a blue tee-shirt, over the tee-shirt I slipped on a long sleeve blue plaid button up shirt so as to be able to hid my wand.

I pulled a brush through my hair, and after slipping on a pair of boots I grabbed my schoolbag and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, instead of trying to fix anything for breakfast I just grabbed a granola bar from the box that I had found stuffed towards the back of a cupboard in the kitchen, I then grabbed to money from the food money jar on top of the fridge, Charlie had agreed to let me go grocery shopping after school.

I ran out the door without falling once again might I add and hoped into my truck, I'm still trying to get over the fact that this truck was all mine, while it started a little rough at least it started, backing out of the driveway I followed Charlie direction on how to get to the high school.

When I found the school I pulled in and as I was running early there were no other cars to follow so that I could find the student parking lot, instead for the moment I parked in front of the building with a sign over it claiming it to be the front office.

This was an odd school it looked nothing like my old high school back in phoenix instead of one huge building surround by a fence there was a bunch of smaller building grouped together looking more like a bunch of little office buildings and not a school at all.

I walked into the front office, at least in here it looked more like a normal school with the standard grey carpet and the room was divided in half by a long counter which had several desks sitting behind it and several doors behind the desks.

When I walked in an older looking redhead raised her head from the stack of papers she had been going through, her name plate red Mrs. Cope

"May I help you dear?"

"Yes, I need to get my schedule and a map of the school"

"Ok dear, what your name?"

"Isabella Swan"

"Oh you're the chief's daughter; give me just a second to print out your schedule"

She tapped a few buttons on the computer and I heard a printer come to life, while waiting for the printer to finish she started to go through a thick stack of papers on the desk, from this she pulled a map of the school and another slip of paper.

Once everything was ready she brought the small stack of papers over to me.

"Ok Isabella here is a copy of your schedule and a map of the school also you need to get this slip signed by all of your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day ok?'

"Ok thanks, and I prefer to be called Bella if you don't mind"

"No problem dear, have a good day"

Now armed with my new schedule I walked out of the office and back to my truck, there were now a more students arriving for the school day so I could now clearly see where the students parking lot was, I got into my truck and followed the rest of the cars which were similar to the age of my truck none of them being new that its around to the student parking lot.

As I was parking my truck I was giving myself a lecture, _ok Bella you can do this, nobody is staring at you, just get out of the truck and face all of these muggles, you can pretend to be just like them, you have done this before, just get out of the truck._

Ok so I better get of the truck before to many people began staring I already felt like most of the students in the lot were staring at me anyways might as well try not to get everybody staring at me, the new student, I already knew that they didn't get new students here often, and then add on having one start in the middle of the semester just added on to all of this.

I finally jumped down from the cab of my truck, lucky for me I didn't trip while doing this that would have just been to embarrassing for me to handle with all of these kids watching me, it was only after getting out of the truck that I realized I didn't know where any of my classes where.

This wouldn't have been a problem if there wasn't so many people watching me I would have just used a point spell but with all of these muggles watching I couldn't find a way to discreetly pull my wand out of the sleeve of my sweatshirts without at least one of them seeing something odd, so I would have to do this the muggle way by keeping the school map glued to my face for the first day at least.

So I pulled the map out of my pocket and proceeded to try and memorize it as fast as I could, if people already did not know that I was the new student, then they would know now from the map I was carrying around with me.

Well some sort of luck was with me as soon as I walked into the school I was approached by a tall kid with extremely black hair, he just gave of that chess club kid vibe.

"Hi I'm Eric your unofficial tour guide, shoulder to lean on or any thing else you may need Isabella"

"Uh thanks I think, I prefer to go by Bella though"

"Hey that cool, we can work that into your article in the paper"

"Article?"

"Yeah where we introduce you the new student"

"Please no I hate to be the center of attention so please so Article"

"Ok chicka no problem no article"

"Thank you Eric"

Oddly enough I really did mean it, Eric didn't seem like to bad of a guy he would make a good friend if I let myself have any while I'm here.

"But I would appreciate it if you could give me a hand in finding my way to my first class if you can?"

"Sure thing Bella, Lets see who do you have?"

"I have English with Mr. Mason in room 3"

"Oh hey I have to head that direction anyways why don't I just walk you to your class"

"Ok that's nice of you"

I know knew that If I wasn't carful I would gain an unwanted admirer from Eric, I just hope that not all the guys in this school are like this, I would really hate to have to cast an anti love spell over all of the guys in the school just so I could get through this punishment.

While I had been lost in thought Eric a thoughtfully walked me right up to the door of my first class, I had to remind myself that he was there and to say good by to him.

"Thanks Eric"

"No problem Bella any time just let me know if you need any more help getting around the school"

With that said a final wave I walked into the classroom, once inside I removed my rain coat and walked up to the teacher giving him the slip of paper he was supposed to sign, Mr. Mason gave me my book and directed me to a seat at the back of the room thank goodness, another plus he didn't make me introduce myself to the class at all, I knew I would like this class already.

I could feel the other kids in the room still staring at me even though they now had to look behind to see me; I found this quite funny for the first few minutes, but about half way through class it was starting to get on my nerves a little so I decided to do something about it.

Slowly and carefully I slipped my wand down my sleeve so that just the tip of my wand pocked out of my sleeve, and using a confounding charm on the students in front of me, causing them to forget why they were looking at me, therefore redirecting there thoughts away from me, they were none the wiser for my little stunt in the end, I then pushed my wand back up my sleeve out of sight until the next time I would need it.

Shortly after that the bell rang for the end of class, time for the next round of torture, this went on for the next several classes, a few kids were actually brave it enough to come up to me and try to talk to me, one of these was a girl who was shorter than me, and that's saying something as I'm only 5'4, but she had a lot of curly brown hair to that was teased quite high that made up for almost all of the height difference between us.

But for the life of me at the moment I could not remember what her name was, I had always been good at memorizing spells and charms, but ask me to remember someone's name off the top of my head the first day that I meet them and the chances of me remembering their name is very slim to none.

Thank goodness it was time for lunch, maybe I could get some time to myself, maybe I would try to hide out in the library for a little while, but luck must not have been with me because just after the bell rang the girl with curly brown hair came up to me, oh wait now I remember her name its Jessica, so anyways Jessica came up to me and asked

"Do you want to site with me and my friends at Lunch Bella?"

How could I say no without seeming rude to her to I guess my chance at some quite time is going down the drain, oh well at least I can take this chance to get know a few more people around I guess, not that I really want to but it would make the ministry happy that I was trying for their sake and maybe they wouldn't feel the need to keep such a close eye on me if I were to hang out with the muggles more here.

"Sure I guess, just lead the way"

I said with just the slightest hint of apprehension in my voice I hope she didn't pick up on it, but thankfully she didn't, we made our way to the cafeteria, well me more following than anything as I didn't know my way around here yet, the entire way Jessica was talking my ear off, it was difficult to keep up with her she kept changing the subjects so fast, so I settled with just trying to shake my head at the right points and let myself get lost in my own thoughts.

We finally reached the cafeteria after what felt like forever but was in reality only a couple of minutes, I followed Jessica to the lunch line, I grabbed a salad and a juice I wasn't very hungry for some reason today, maybe it was the fact that I was still nervous at being back in a muggle high school?

I followed Jessica to a table near the entrance of the cafeteria that was already semi crowded with people, as we got sat down Jessica introduced to me to the others sitting at the table, the only one that I fully recognized was Eric from this morning, I knew that I had seen some of these other people through out the day but their names still escaped me at the moment.

I guess I was looking kind of spaced out when of the girls tapped me on the shoulder, I looked up to see what she wanted.

"Having a rough day Bella?"

"Sort of I guess, how did you guess?"

I managed to remember this girls name at the last second, her name was Angela

"You just sort of stressed out is all"

"Well thanks for noticing Angela"

"No problem"

With that our brief conversation ended, she appeared to be just as shy and quite as me, maybe we could be friends, I had the feeling that she would make a much better friend then Jessica who was sitting on the other side of me, talking to a tall blond girl with a rather high pitched and annoying voice, I mean don't get me wrong Jessica seemed nice enough but I got the distinct feeling that she was just being my friend for all of the attention.

I began looking around the cafeteria at random when the door at the back of cafeteria opened and in walked my worst nightmare, there was four of them, I did not know these monster's personally but I knew what they where, with their extreme paleness, their to smooth looking skin, and there utter beauty, those where the only tell tall attributes that I could see from here but that was enough for me, they were Vampires, and there was four of them, two males and two females.

The scar on my upper arm began to throb with the remembered pain from that night when I ran to the others, I will always remember there glowing red eyes right before they had attacked me, of course I had fought back with everything that I had but it almost was not enough, just as there apparent leader had bite into my upper arm I had managed to stun him off of me.

I had with my dwindling strength put a shield up around myself when they had been unable to get through to me they had given up, but the blond male had given me one last warning that he would get me and finish what he had started, in the end I had had used magic to draw what little venom there was from the cut and apperated home to have my mother finish patching me up.

A few days later was when the whole gym incident had happened, and that takes us up to know, I thought I would be safe here, in this small rainy town, why would Vampires want to live in such a small town?, and why would they be attending high school in the second place?.

I continued to study them, while I was searching for the best way to get out of here and away from them, I had just decided I would rather be in London under the annoying and watchful eye of the ministry, then have to face these monsters.

This is when I noticed that there eyes were not red like the others, even though there eyes were almost black I could see just the smallest hint of a gold color at the edges, what was up with that, I was curious now, but I still feared for my life, but before I totally freaked out and jumped up and made a fool of myself with the other students by telling them to run for it I decided to see what else I could find out about them so I turned back to Jessica.

"Hey Jessica who are they?" I asked nodding my head towards them.

I already knew that they would be able to hear what ever I said so I would have to be careful with what I asked so as not to give myself away.

"Oh those are the Cullen's, the don't talk to anybody they always stay to themselves"

I sensed a story behind this and with very little pushing from me Jessica continued to tell me about them.

"How come I've never seen them here before?"

"They just moved here like two years ago"

That would explain why I had never seen them before; I had quite coming here in the summers three years ago.

"But don't bother with them, none of them are available"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well they are all together, as in dating, and they all live in the same house, Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted all of them, and I don't think she can have kids"

She said this with such a tone that I actually felt bad for these Vampires they were obviously shunned by everybody here because of their looks and the fact that they were all adopted.

"So they aren't related or anything?"

"No but still they all live together"

"What are there names?"

"Well the short, dark haired girl is Alice, she is with Jasper the tall blond guy who looks like he is in pain or something, then there is the blond that's Rosalie, she is with Emmett the really buff looking guy, there is one more of them"

And that is when the doors opened once again and in walked another one, he was tall, and had bronze colored hair, he was extremely beautiful like the rest of them, but for some reason he seemed to be just a little more beautiful, and I felt a pull toward him and this scared me.

"Oh there he is"

Jessica said just now noticing the other Vampire walking in the door.

"That's Edward, he is the only single one among them, but don't bother with him, he doesn't think that anybody here is good enough for him"

She said this is a sarcastic tone, I wonder when he had turned her down? that would be the only explanation for her sarcasm.

Just then Edward looked over our way, and he appeared to be smiling slightly, he had heard what she Jessica had said and found this funny for some reason.

I chanced another look over at the rest of his so called family and saw that they were all looking our way for the moment, but the moment they saw me look at them they all looked away with the exception of the small dark haired one Alice, she kept staring at me for a few more seconds, it almost looked like she wanted to talk to me, now I was scared, I didn't want to have anything to do with them no matter how curious I may be.

Just then the bell ending lunch rang, I got up quickly grateful to be getting away from them and also a break from Jessica, all of her chatter was starting to get a little on the annoying side, and anyways I tended to not really like judgmental people.

Angle approached me once again.

"What is your next class?"

"Biology, with Mr. Banner"

"I have that class to, would you like me to show were it is?"

"Sure that would be a big help, thank you"

"No problem"

We walked silently toward the Biology room, on our way out a blond haired, blue eyed guy approached us.

"Hey you must be the new girl, Isabella right?"

"Yeah, but its Bella"

"Hey great to meet you, I'm Mike Newton"

"Nice to meet you Mike"

"So where is your next class?"

"Biology"

"Cool I'll walk with you guys"

So now the three of us made our way to the biology room, I took a deep breath before walking into the room, reminding myself that this day was almost over and that I would be just fine, I would figure out my little problem with the Vampires when I got home.

I walked into the room and looked around and right there near the middle of the room sat one of the vampires, Edward to me exact, and he was sitting next to the only other empty seat in the room, why me I thought.

I approached the teacher to hand him my slip and get my book, I had to pass a fan on the way, when I walked in front of I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward suddenly go very still, I didn't have the chance to study him any longer, because the teacher was talking to me.

Mr. Banner said "Ah you must be Isabella?"

"Yeah, but I prefer Bella please"

"Ok Bella, well here is your book, please take a seat next Mr. Cullen"

I was really nervous now, but I made my way down the isle tripping over someone's book bag in the isle and wound up falling into my seat of course be my usual clumsy self, I straightened myself out and chanced a quick peak at Edward, I could tell right away that he had stopped breathing and also that he was glaring me his eyes totally black, I immediately sat farther back in my seat now truly afraid for my life.

**A/N2: A little of cliff hanger there but I really have to get back to studying now, after this week I will be out of school for a week, so I hope to get another chapter out by the end of the month, the first week in Aril for sure, I hope you are enjoying reading as much as I enjoy writing this story, ok my school books and the two hundred flash card full of all the drugs I have to have memorized by Tuesday are calling out me, so lots of Luv. LD **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok as promised here is the next chapter, I'm finally done with my finals for this quarter, ok so I finished them on Thursday, but I had to take a few mental day before I attempted to finish this chapter, I was practically brain dead when I was done and I still had to work an 8 ½ hour shift before I could sleep again, and I had been up since roughly noon on Tuesday, but it all paid off I got two A's and two B's for the quarter so now I'm very happy****. Ok I'll stop rambling and let you get to the story, I hope you enjoy reading please be kind and review. LD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original plot or any other recognizable works, or characters; I'm just borrowing them for a little while.**

**Ch 3**

**B pov**

I was almost hypnotized by his eyes, but I tore my gaze away from him, Edward on the other hand moved his seat as far away from he as the small table would allow, he still wasn't breathing, even though he was doing a good job of pretending at the moment, he was still glaring at me, I crossed my arms and felt for my wand not knowing if I would be needing any time soon.

All of the sudden I was angry why was this Vampire glaring at me? he didn't know me at all, what gave him the right to scare me like this?.

I just about had enough courage to turn and ask him these questions when Mr. Banner called the class to order, so I turned in my seat to face the front of the room, I really tried to focus on the teacher, but I kept peaking over at Edward, and every time I did, I had another jolt of fear run through me, after the second time I moved my hair over my shoulder, to block his view of me, and managed to get through the rest of class only peaking at him through my hair two more times.

When the bell rang he was out of his seat almost to fast, but nobody but me noticed this, and left the room before I could get my courage back, to ask him what had I ever done to him? As much as I hate to admit it I was shaking a little from what I feel was another near death experience, I made my way to the door, Mike meet me there.

"Hey Bella, where are you heading next?" Mike asked

"Gym"

I really was not looking forward to gym, being as clumsy as I am it does not make for a fun time for me.

"Great, I have that class to, I'll walk with you"

"Thanks"

I got the feeling that Mike was going to be a problem at some point but right this second I didn't have the mental space to think of a friendly way to let him know that I was not interested in him.

We made it to the gym, and once again I walked up to the teacher, I think his name is Coach Clapp if I remember right, I gave him my slip.

"Isabella Swan? you're the chiefs daughter I'm guessing"

"Yeah"

"Ok well it will take me a little while to get you a uniform, so I guess you can just watch for today"

"Ok"

I tried not to sound exited about the chance to site the period out, but from the look that Coach Clapp gave me as I turned away from him I didn't totally succeeds, oh well can't win them all.

I took a seat higher up in the bleachers and pulled out some of the work that had been assigned from today, but for the most part I had either already done all of this back at the muggle high school in Arizona, or learned some of it in one of my muggle studies class at my private school before that.

With this unexpected free time and no homework to really concentrate on my mind was free to wander and of course it wandered right back to my problem with going to school with a bunch of vampires, I couldn't help but be scared, I may have been lucky to get away from those others back home, but I'm not so sure that I could escape these vampires I was extremely out numbered just by the ones going to the school and to add on top of that I knew that were at least two others oh boy.

As I sat thinking about how to handle them I remembered the oddity of their eye color, why were there eyes that topaz looking color and not the normal red color of every other vampire out there, this tied up my mind for a little while.

After trying to puzzle out there eye color for a short time and coming up blank, I decided that this little mystery would have to wait until I got home, and had access to all of my books and must maybe they would have some useful information in them.

So instead of thinking about the oddity of their eyes I turned to thinking about the best way out of here, how I would approach the ministry about placing me someplace else anyplace but here, even if that meant that I would have to move to London for the duration of my punishment.

All of the sudden I once again became angry, did I forget to mention that I have quite the temper at times, but anyways, I was angry why should I let a few, well ok more than a few vampires scare my away from my temporary home, a place that I had been coming to longer than they had lived here, I had more right than them to be here they should be the ones to leave.

Ok so I there was no way that I could come up with to make them leave without getting myself in to deeper trouble, but why should I have to leave, I continued to think this over, and by the time the bell rang I had decided that I would not be scared away from here by anybody, they would just have to deal with the fact that I was staying, even though they most likely had no clue as to who I was or what I was, but I was a force to be reckoned with and if the threatened me in any way they would learn fast enough.

I carefully made my way back down the bleachers, I was almost all of the way down, when it happened I tripped on about the third one from the bottom, luckily I didn't hurt myself much, just a sore butt, but I was embarrassed, I had landed right at the feet of Mike, he had this look on his face like he wanted to laugh but was trying to stop himself.

I decided to help the poor guy out before he suffocated himself.

"Its ok Mike you can laugh if you want to"

And with that said I had to laugh at myself, it was that or cry from the sheer embarrassment, I decided to go with laughter, I was not going to cry in front of the boy, so he gave in and laughed a little.

I began picking myself up before he thought to offer to help me up, he offered me his had and I stood up the last remaining inches.

"So are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I think so, but my ego begs to differ"

He just kind of gave me an odd look before obviously deciding to move onto a new subject; didn't these people have any sense of humor here? Oh well.

"So Bella how was your first day?"

I thought I would have to lie through my teeth when asked this question, but surprisingly I didn't.

"It was very interesting I guess"

"Well thats great"

By this time we had approached the gym doors; I pushed the door open and walked out with Mike still beside me.

"So what are you up to tonight Bella?"

Oh boy don't tell me that he is actually trying to ask me out, that I knew I could not deal with I didn't want to get attached to anybody here and besides I felt nothing but a slight friendship with this boy I right now, I would have to let him down gently.

"I think I'm going to go home and most likely collapse I still have some jet lag from my trip here I guess"

"Oh ok, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Ok by Mike"

I made my way out to the parking lot and to my truck glad to have avoided Mike for at least one more day, that is one day to try and come up with a way to make this boy see that I have no interest in him beyond friendship, without hurting him, something I did not want to do to anybody in this small town.

On my way to my truck I had to pass the one nice car in the lot and its no surprise to whom the car belonged to, it just had to belong to the vampires, I was extremely tempted to just walk up to them and have it out with them especially this Edward, but I can't let my temper get the best of me I know where that would get me and I didn't need the ministry on my back again. So I would keep to my plan and research them a little more before I even thought of getting near any one of them.

So I walked quickly by them, determined not to look at them as I passed, but a movement from the corner of my eye made me look over, I was unable to make any sense of the scene I glimpsed at all, what I saw was Edward being held in place by his two brothers. Now there is not much that can scare me but this sent a tremor of fear through me, so I quickened my pace and quickly got in my truck.

Once I reached the truck I felt just a little safer, but not totally, even if my truck was somehow vampire proof my house was not, because in that one instant one thing became clear to me and was the answer as to why Edward had reacted the way he had in class.

He wanted my blood, this put a slightly new perspective on things, I knew what it was like to be attacked by a vampire once already and I did not want to go there again, at least I knew that he didn't just hate me for any reason.

In my book that still didn't give him a complete freebie to scare me the way he had, but in order to save my own life I would do what I could not to tempt him and the first thing I could do was make my scent disappear so that if he decided to come after me he would not be able to find me so easily.

Second on my list would to be to cast a charm to warn me if anybody or anything dangerous was approaching my home, so that I would have sufficient time to either run and hide or prepare myself to fight them off, being me I would most likely fight.

So for the moment I was safe in my truck there really is no way for him to follow my scent when I'm in my truck as I'm not touching the ground, so feeling just a little safer I made my way to the Thrift Way just off the highway just like everything else in this small town.

Once in the store I was able to forget for the moment where I was, because for the first time without magic I was unable to hear the near constant rain that fell here this place I now called home, I knew that I would eventually become used to the rain, but I had high hopes of being gone from this small town long before that happened.

Once I finished the shopping, I drove back home, before I unloaded the groceries from the truck I slipped my wand from up my sleeve and walked around the perimeter of the house casting a simple intruder warning charm, this would have to do for now I would see what other charms I made need later on.

Next item on my list was to hide my scent, so on the walk back to my truck I quietly murmured "Homenum Revelio"

When this reveled to me that there where in fact no muggles within seeing distance of me, something I should have done before I had cast the intruder charm around the house, but at the time I had only been thinking about mine and Charlie's safety.

"Locomotor groceries"

I said under my breath and moved the groceries into the kitchen, I got them set on the table, then walked back outside to see what I could do to get ride of my sent around the house, after thinking about if for a moment I decided to use a hot air charm to blast away my scent, this also had the added bonus of keeping me warm as I walked backwards around the house and the yard, this would have gone much quicker if I weren't to clumsy but I eventually go this done and walked back into the house.

After attempting to put all of the groceries away by hand without the use of magic, well I almost had all of them put away, but I discovered that I had bought a little bite much of the food that belonged in the freezer, so after trying every which way I could think of without magic I finally gave up and cast an extension charm on the freezer I could always hope that Charlie wouldn't notice at least not for a while.

After getting through the dirty work of putting everything away I turned to the steaks and potatoes I had left out on the counter, I quickly prepared a marinade for the steak's and got them soaking in the marinade and stuck them back in the fridge, next I got the potatoes seasoned and wrapped in foil and in the oven.

After finishing my preparations on dinner, I headed up to my room only tripping over my feet twice on my way up the stairs, I really was tired like I had told Mike at school earlier, I had just been fighting it since then in my attempt to get the shopping done and trying to stay vigilant about protecting Charlie and myself.

I couldn't have been any more than forty-five minutes later when I was woken up by Charlie arriving home.

"Bells you here?"

Still just a little groggy, I tripped my way down the stairs.

"Yeah, I guess I fell asleep, sorry dad, I'll have dinner ready in jiffy"

"That's ok Bella I wanted to check the score on the game anyways"

"Ok"

I quickly pulled the steaks out of the fridge and transferred them to a broiler pan, and switched them for the potatoes, while I waited for the steaks to get done, I tossed a salad. Nothing special just one of those chef salads pre-made in a bag.

Once I decided that the steaks where done I called out to Charlie.

"Dinners ready dad"

He slowly made his way into the kitchen and took his seat at the table, and began eating his dinner.

"Wow Bella this is really good"

I of course being me had to blush at this compliment and looking down at my plate muttered

"Thanks"

After we had both finished our dinner, Charlie carried his plate over to the sink to begin washing his plate.

"Don't worry about that dad, I'll do the dishes"

"Are you sure Bells?"

"Yeah I'm sure dad, but if it's ok with you I thought I would step out for a little while after I finish?"

I really didn't want to start a precedence of always feeling like I needed to ask his permission every time I stepped out of the house, but I didn't want to seem rude by just telling him, also I didn't him to worry if he came to check on me and saw that I wasn't in my room.

"What do you mean by step out?"

Obviously he wasn't going to take the subtle hint I was trying to convey to him so I would have to be more obvious to him.

"I thought I would take a quick flight around the forest to help clear my head from the day"

"Oh, ok just as long as you don't stay out for to long Bella, it is a school night"

"I know I won't be out for to long, I just want to clear my head like I said and also explore the area a little"

"Sure thing Bella"

With that said Charlie made his way back to the living room to watch the game again I guess, and I quickly washed and dried the dishes the muggle way, then made my way up to room, stopping on the way to say goodnight to Charlie.

"Night dad"

"Night Bella"

Sounding distracted, I guess the game he was watching was really interesting as he was sitting on the floor close to the television than the couch.

When I reached my room, I walked over to my closest, and grabbing a set of black robes from the back of my closet and my Nimbus 2001, a gift from my mom just before all the trouble had began.

Muttering under my breath "impervious"

While pointing my wand at my robes, making them in muggle terms water resistant, a must in this rainy place, I slipped them on and opening my bedroom window then balancing myself on the window ledge pulling my broom out the window, I quickly got settled onto my broom before I fell out of the window.

With that I was airborne, I felt a freedom that I rarely felt when standing on my own two feet, because while I may be so clumsy I was nearly a hazard to myself and anybody around me when walking around, I was as I had been told extremely graceful when on a broom.

Whispering to myself "Lumos"

To make a light at the end of my wand so that I could see more than a few feet in front of myself I quickly rose higher in the air and really gained some speed. As much as I didn't want to come back to earth so to say after almost an hour and half of just randomly flying around I turned around and headed back home.

I had flown further than I had thought I was unable to see any signs of civilization below me, no cleared area of land with a light house sitting on it, no nothing just the far reaching and never ending forest, a very beautiful sight might I say, that is if you were into that kind of scenery, to which I had no plans of becoming attached to this place so of course it had no real effect on at all, ok maybe just a little.

All of the sudden I did notice a clearing in the middle of a section of the deep forest, that's odd I thought, why would there be a house this from any kind of civilization, but as I was already extremely tired, I decided that I would just have to remember where this place was and come back when I had gotten some sleep then explore this oddity some more.

I speed up just a little more, at the thought of my warm bed waiting for me, just because I had made my robes resistant to the rain did not mean that I was resistant to the cold air around me and now that I noticed I was quite cold.

After managing the mini miracle it took to get myself back in my bedroom window, note to self next time just use the back door it would be a lot safer for me, I changed into my favorite old sweat pants and tee-shirt as fast as I could and crawled into bed.

Just before I fell asleep I gave into the mild dread that I would have to face another day of school tomorrow, including facing being in closer contact with the vampires of the school than I wanted to be, but oh well tomorrow was a new day after all, who knew what could happen.

**A/N2: So I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of this story, and please be kind a remember to press the little green button at the bottom, I promise it doesn't bite. If any of you are reader of my previous story I hope you have noticed that I'm trying really hard to make to the chapters longer and with more detail this time around. So thanks you for reading and I hope to have another chapter out by mid week, but no promises at this point there is no telling what could happen in my crazy life at the moment, anyways as always lots of luvs. LD **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here is chapter 4, I know this chapter is kind of slow, but is was necessary to help the story go in the direction I want it, the next chapter will have more interaction with the Cullen's, it just going to take a little while for me to get it done, I started back to school this week and already I have tones of homework and studying to do so I hope to have the next chapter up within the next 2 or 2 ½ weeks. A major thank you to Alycaly for editing this chapter for me without her this chapter would not be half as good as it is.**

**CH 4**

Bpov  
  
I was woken once again by the annoying beep of my alarm clock. I was oddly keyed up, actually looking forward to the new day. I found this just a little disturbing because when I had fallen asleep last night, I had been dreading going to school this morning.

Maybe it was due to the odd dream I had last night. I couldn't remember it completely, but I did remember that by the end of the dream I had the feeling that everything would be ok in the end. It was odd, I know, but being a witch I had to put some sort of stock in my dreams. Plus, I was really looking forward to my little investigation of the local Vampires.

I quickly grabbed the first pair of jeans and top my hands landed on and raced to get ready for the day. Looking out my window I saw that Charlie had already left for the day. That meant that I wouldn't have to wait for the bathroom, which was definitely a good thing. I finished getting ready quickly; having decided that it would be hopeless to do anything with my hair but a quick ponytail. On my way out the door I grabbed a granola bar for breakfast and double checked that I had my wand with me.

I made my way to school as quickly as I could. I wanted to be one of the first there today so that I could get a parking spot near the front and avoid having to walk very far through the rain. Also, I was hoping it would afford a good view of the Cullen's when they arrived at school. I had decided that I wouldn't approach them yet, but that I would watch them from a distance for the next few days. This would give me time to observe if they where as safe as they appeared at first glance. It would also give me time to work up my courage to even get close to them in the first place.

I succeeded in my goal despite the fact that my truck disliked going fast. I was one of the first cars in the parking lot. To help pass the time until the vampires arrived, I grabbed a book from my bag titled '**101 Mythical Monsters Myths and Facts**'. I had picked this book with the hope that it would be an easy guide in helping me to figure out a small bit of information on Vampires.

I quickly flipped to the chapter about Vampires, but was disappointed to see how short it was. I almost decided to give up and find another source for information. How could such a short chapter have any information that was useful? But, having no other resources with me and not having interest in my school books, I decided to read anyway. Besides, I still had forty minutes until school started.

I was almost to the end of the chapter and really starting to get frustrated. I already knew everything that I'd read; it was all really just the most basic information and simple facts. Well, facts to the magical community, that is. Muggles would consider the entire chapter myth. Still having time to kill, I flipped the next page. The sub-heading, "Myth or Fact?" caught my attention immediately.

One part of this section was extremely interesting and gave me some new ideas to consider.

"There have been reports in the last couple of centuries of a 'new breed' of vampire. This so-called 'new breed' apparently does not live off the blood of mortals, but animals. They are considered to be a friend to and even occasionally a protector of mortals. It is said they actually value human life, a moral not common among the general vampire population.

Various reports have indicated noticing that their eyes appear to be a golden color, differing from the typical vampire red. This difference is the only physical attribute denoting their alternate lifestyle.

Evidence of this breed is so scarce that it is difficult to prove their existence factual. At this time we have been unable to prove true any of the rumored reports of these vampires. Thus, we the authors will leave the decision to you, the reader, as to whether this is fact or myth."

I was so absorbed in this small bit of information that I slammed the book shut and jumped, hitting my head on the roof of my truck, when someone knocked on my window. Rubbing my sore head, I looked to see who had scared me. Of course it was none other than Mike. I struggled to roll the ancient window down far enough so that I could talk to him while pushing my book on to the seat next to me so that he wouldn't have the chance to read the title.

Once I'd gotten the window down a couple of inches I greeted him, "Hey Mike. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing I just saw you still sitting in your truck and wanted to come over  
and say hi," he said in a friendly manner.

"Oh, ok," I responded, not sure what else to say.

An awkward silent moment passed between the two of us. I sure wasn't going to be the first to break it. I wasn't trying to be rude, but I didn't know what to say. I had never been very good at talking to muggles, especially the ones around my age. I just didn't ever have much in common with them.

Finally, Mike broke the silence, "So, uh, how about I walk you to your first class?"

"Ok, that would be nice," I told him, "I'm still a little confused as to how this school  
is laid out." I actually was pretty grateful for the offer. 

I turned and grabbed my bag, shoving my books back in. While my back was to Mike I slipped my wand down my sleeve and quickly altered the book I'd been reading to appear as a typical muggle book about myths. Satisfied with the charm, I jumped out of the truck, silently grateful that I didn't trip.

"Ok, let's go," I told Mike.

We started walking toward the school when I suddenly remembered the main reason I'd wanted to arrive early. I had really wanted to test my new found knowledge against them, and even just observe them. I spotted their car, but didn't see them anywhere. I was frustrated that I'd missed them while being so caught up in my own thoughts. That meant I would have to find another time to study them, probably in closer proximity than I would prefer. Perhaps that wouldn't be so bad, though; I would be able to get a good look at their eye color.

All the time I'd been pondering this, Mike was still walking beside me. I hoped he hadn't been trying to talk to me. I knew that in the past I'd missed entire conversations because of being lost in thought. Just as I turned to see if his attention was on me, somebody opened a door directly in my path. I slammed into it, lost my balance and fell backwards onto the wet ground, hitting my head on the concrete.

"Bella, are you ok?" Mike asked, standing over me with a concerned look.

I quickly answered, "Yeah, I think so."

I attempted to sit up and feel the back of my head to make sure there wasn't any blood. I had no clue how close any of the local vampires were right then and I didn't want to take any chances.

"Oww," I muttered as I felt the injured spot.

"Are you sure that your okay, Bella?" Mike asked again. "Do I need to take you to the nurse?"

I knew he was trying to be helpful, but his hovering was getting old. If he was like this every time he witnessed me fall or trip over thin air, it would very quickly become annoying. I was a little mad, enough to come up with some snarky comments, but I knew I would regret it if I responded rudely. So, trying to keep in mind what my Mom always taught me about being polite, I said, "Yes, I'm sure I'm fine. My head is just a little tender at the moment. I really don't need to bother the nurse over a small bump on the head."

I was unable to keep the hint of irritation out of my voice, but luckily he didn't seem to catch it. Quickly picking myself up off the cold ground, I looked to see if anyone had noticed my little meeting with the ground. To my utter embarrassment, nearly half the student population had been watching, including four of the five resident vampires. I could already feel myself turning bright red from mortification. Glancing again at the four vampires, I could swear at least two of them were laughing, and I began to see red. How dare they?!

Before I realized what I was doing I started walking towards them, thinking only of the best way to curse them. I nearly had my want all the way out of my sleeve before I remembered I was at school, surrounded by muggles. I quickly got my temper under control and shoved my wand back up my sleeve. Fortunately I had been headed the direction of my classroom so I didn't have to suddenly change directions. Instead, I veered slightly to the left and clear of the vampires, not allowing my temper overcome me again.

I made it through the morning without anymore embarrassing falls. Luckily, none of the muggles seemed to have noticed my wand when I lost my temper. They actually didn't seem to find anything odd about me. That gave me some peace of mind. I wasn't so sure about the vampires, though. I knew I would just have to be more careful around them in the future.

I decided lunchtime was my next best opportunity to observe the vampires. I was actually quite excited to be able to finally get a chance to study the Cullen's from a distance like I had wanted. Though the distance the crowded cafeteria provided was not as ideal as the parking lot would have been, it would have to do.

As luck would have it, my class let out five minutes early so I had the chance to watch the Cullens as they came into the cafeteria. That was as close as I could handle getting to them until I knew weather they were safe or not.

I quickly grabbed my lunch and settled down at the same table I had sat with Jessica and her friends yesterday. Of course, Jessica sat next to me and chatted my ear off. I did my best to listen to her enough to respond while watching the doors at the same. I couldn't just ignore her, and I also didn't want to seem obvious in my impatience.

My tolerance was rewarded five minutes after the bell rang when four of the Cullens walked in. The two blond ones, the big muscular one, and the short dark haired one were there, but the fifth one was missing. I briefly wondered why, but refocused as they came nearer my table, hoping I could catch a good look at their eye color.

At this point I didn't care if they caught me staring at them. It would only be for a moment, and I was anxious to know whether they were possibly the so-called "safe vampires" or not. That knowledge would be my basis for whether I would approach them or spend the remainder of my time here avoiding them as much as the small school would permit.

Focusing intently, I did my best to examine each of their faces as they passed by. Luck was with me, it seemed, for the little dark-haired one, Alice, I think, actually looked straight at me. I was startled to make such direct eye contact with her, but what worried me more was the look on her face. It seemed almost as if she knew what I was doing. The thought sent chills running down my spine. Almost getting lost in the strange interaction, I reminded myself why I was even paying them any attention. Immediately I realized her eyes, though disconcerting at the moment, were indeed a bright golden color.

I quickly broke eye contact with the girl and looked down at my tray, not even bothering to listen to Jessica anymore. I was trying to process the situation that had just occurred, along with the information I'd gained, little thought it was. I nearly spent the rest of the lunch period trying to decide my next move. I finally determined I needed to approach one of them to ask a few questions and to understand these vampires better. The uncertainty remaining was which of them I would talk to?

Just as the bell rang, signaling that it was time for biology, I remembered I had my next class with one of them. How could I have forgotten this? Sure, he may not like me very much, but at this point that didn't really matter to me. I wasn't trying to become friends with him; I was just curious. But why did I suddenly have butterflies in my stomach?

Mike chose this inopportune moment to approach me once again.

"Hey Bella, want me to walk you to Biology?" he asked.

"Umm…sure, I guess," I sighed.

The boy was starting to take on the qualities of a love sick puppy. I knew I would have to do something about him, and soon. Angela must have seen my discomfort because she attached herself to our little group. Thank goodness for small miracles.

"Hey Bella how are you liking your second day at Forks High?" she asked with a smile.

I smiled back in thanks. "So far so good I guess, at least I'm remembering how to get around the school better."

"That's good," she replied.

"Yeah," I said, not sure what else to say. I was still too focused on my thoughts about the vampires to engage in meaningful conversation with anyone anyway.

Our little group fell into a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the biology room. Well they were silent. I was secretly giving myself a pep talk in preparation for talkin to a vampire in the next few minutes.

As we entered the classroom, I took one more quick deep breath to prepare myself. When I looked over to my lab table, I was surprised to see it empty. I figured he must have been running late. At least I had a few more minutes to prepare myself. That was a good thing, I think.

I took my seat, moving it as far away from the other chair as the table would allow. I took my time, putting my books in front of me and preparing for class to start. When I was finished and had nothing else I could do, he still hadn't come in. When the bell finally rang, he was still absent, and didn't show the entire class period. As I thought about it, I realized that since he wasn't at lunch either he probably hadn't come to school today. I wasn't sure why, but I felt relieved yet oddly let down by his nonattendance.

I let the relief take over, though I couldn't completely shake the strange disappointment, and told myself that it just gave me an extra day to prepare myself to speak to him. There's always tomorrow.

**A/N2: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, like I said at the top the next chapter will have more excitement and action, I just have to find the time to work on it, maybe tomorrow, as for tonight I am going to bed now, I have been up since early Wednesday morning and I'm almost the walking dead at this point. So thank you for reading and I hope you can find the time to leave a review. LD **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Ok so I know that it has been forever since I have updated, but I have just been so busy with school and work, and also with getting over being sick. Also I would as always like to thank alycaly for being a wonderful beta for this story. So without further blabbering here is the next chapter enjoy.

**Ch 5**

**Bpov**

'This will make it four days now. This is really starting to get irritating,'

I thought to myself as I walked into the cafeteria. Glancing over at the Cullen's table, I noticed the fifth member of their little coven was still missing. It seemed this was quickly becoming the norm. Also as per usual, Alice was staring at me with the same knowing look in her eye that she always had. She always acted like she knew what I was up to, but it wasn't possible. She wasn't psychic or anything, but none of the other vampires even took note of me.

I tuned back into Jessica's mindless chatter as we approached the lunch line, trying to act like I'd been listening the whole time.

"I mean it was so unfair of him to just spring that pop quiz on us at the last moment, don't you agree?" she whined.

"Sure, completely unfair," I agreed.

In reality the 'pop' quiz hadn't been much of a surprise. However, I must have been the only one paying at the beginning of the week when the quiz was announced in class because everyone else had complaints similar to Jessica's. I prepared myself to be bored to death by their whines as we sat down. Apparently Mike wasn't going to allow me that momentary peace.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing?" Mike asked.

"I'm okay, I guess."

I replied in a blasé tone, hoping to ward off further conversation.

'As okay as a witch can be surround by mindless muggles,'

I finished to myself. I knew I was in a bad mood, but couldn't help it. My plans had been thwarted yet again, and I was not anxious to wait through the weekend for another chance to put my plan in action.

'Ha, that's assuming he even shows up on Monday!'

my snarky subconscious said. Even more frustrated, I realized the chance of him being there were slim to none if the current pattern continued.

Pulling me back out of my thoughts, Mike pried,

"So, what are your plans for the weekend, Bella? Because, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies?"

If I wasn't already distracted and frustrated and irritated, I might have felt a little empathy for his nervousness. As it was, I scrambled for a quick excuse to get out of the conversation.

"Um, I promised my dad that I would spend some time with him, and I have tons of homework to catch up on,"

I threw out the first thing that came to mind, hoping he would take the bait.

"Oh ok,"

he looked a little disappointed, but accepted my excuse. After a brief hesitation his face turned more hopeful,

"Maybe some other time then?"

Seriously? This guy really had guts. I felt a little sorry for lying, but not sorry enough to commit to anything.

"Maybe," I replied noncommittally.

His expression lighted even more, and I internally groaned. I was going to have to use some sort of anti-love spell on this poor guy. He was getting a bit too persistent for my liking, and I was determined not to become overly attached to anybody while I was here. Even still, I didn't want to outright hurt him.

"Okay, great!" he said with a little too much enthusiasm and a big grin.

Not knowing what to say in response, I just turned my attention to the salad I'd purchased. It was one of the saving graces of this school; a decent salad bar to supplement the host of mystery foods served in muggle high schools.

Thankfully, a short time later the bell for class rang. I quickly grabbed my bag and made my way to class before Mike offer to walk me there again, as he'd been doing all week. I enjoyed the few moments to myself before having to face another classroom full of muggles.

Luck was not on my side because just a few feet outside of the lunch room I saw Eric, another apparent admirer, making his way towards me. Almost reflexively I slipped my wand down my sleeve and pointed it at his school bag.

"Diffindo," I muttered.

His bag split open, spilling all of his books on the ground and leaving him scrambling and a bit confused as to how the accident happened. Satisfied with my escape from unwanted attention, I turned and quickly walked away. I slid my want back into place, feeling internally grateful for the fact that long sleeves were not out of place in this cool weather.

While I did feel bad for what I did to Eric, my sanity was much more important at the moment. I really couldn't deal with a conversation with another admirer right now. I honestly couldn't see the attraction here. Back in my old school, none of the guys had even spared me a second glance. Here I felt like I was being followed by lost puppies.

I walked into the biology classroom, somehow still hopeful that my absent lab partner would have decided to suddenly appear.

'Dang, there went that empty wish,' I thought to myself as I slid into my seat. Today's class was fairly easy; we were just taking a bunch of notes. Really not wanting to pay full attention, I once again slipped my wand down my sleeve and bewitched my pencil so that it would record the lecture. Keeping a light touch on the pencil for appearance's sake, I allowed my mind to wander again.

When the bell finally rang, I jumped and nearly fell out of my seat. Gathering up my things and shoving them in my bag, I sighed as I remembered gym class was next. The fact that we were playing volleyball gave me even less incentive to go. So, taking another risk, I slipped into the girls bathroom. After making sure I was alone I put a disillusionment charm on myself. I knew I

was pushing it with the numerous magical uses today, but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to go home.

I waited for the bell to ring just to be on the safe side. As long as I'd done the charm right I knew nobody would see me, but I didn't want to chance it just in case. After a few minutes of waiting I peeked into the hall. I always tried to be more careful when I was invisible; clumsiness while being unseen was never a good thing. However, as I sneaked out of the building, I almost ran right into one of the vampires.

'Oh, crap,' I thought. 'That was too close!'

I was surprised that once again she seemed to be expecting to see me. I knew she couldn't, of course, but I was still feeling apprehensive. If I moved any further she was bound to notice me, so I held as still as possible and just waited. A few moments later she gave an exasperated sigh and walked around the other side of the building. Instead of making a run for my truck as I had originally planned, I just apparated back to Charlie's house. I didn't want to have any more encounters, and could just come back for my truck later.

Once back at Charlie's house and safely in my room I removed the disillusionment charm. Even though I had skipped class, I wasn't a bad student and I spent the rest of the afternoon working on my homework, taking an occasional break to grab a cola from the fridge.

Time seemed to fly, and before I knew it hours had passed. I decided to take a break and pick up my truck from the school. I apparated again, make sure to arrive in the woods near the parking lot to avoid detection. Once there, I muttered, "Homenum Revilio," to check for any nearby muggles. None were revealed, but I felt a bit eery, almost like I was being watched. It was disconcerting.

Shrugging it off, I left the woods and casually went to my truck. As I climbed in I glanced around in a nonchalant way but didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so I started it up and made my way home. Charlie pulled up just after I'd arrived, so I waited for him to get out of the cruiser.

Greeting him with a smile I said, "Hey dad how was work?"

"Kind of slow but good," he said while gathering his gear. It was a common response to my daily query.

"That's great, I guess," I replied, unlocking the door for both of us.

"Yeah, I prefer the slow days sometimes," he said. "Means there's no criminals to keep busy with."

I chuckled a little, "Makes sense," adding in my mind, 'And what would constitute a busy day in this sleepy little town?'

I decided it was better to keep that thought to myself rather than have Charlie take it the wrong way. There was no need to make him think I was unhappy.

I quickly made our dinner, not really in the mood to carry on a full out conversation with Charlie at the moment. While driving home I had decided that tonight would be the perfect time to go for a ride on my broom again. I hadn't really had time this week to fly again, and had not forgotten the mystery house in the middle of the forest.

Not wanting to discuss anything, but also not wanting to undermine Charlie, I asked, "Hey Dad, is it okay if I go out for a little while tonight?"

He lifted a brow. "Where are you planning on going?"

That was the one question I didn't want to answer.

"I was just going to take my broom out for a while, it's been a long time since I was out," I vaguely explained.

He looked at me like he was waiting for more so I added,

"I promise I will wait until after dark and I will be safe and be home at a decent hour."

'Decent for me, at least,' I added to myself.

He sighed,

"I guess as long as you are actually home at a decent hour that would be alright."

I knew he was still a bit uncomfortable with anything related to magic, and this was one of those things.

"Thank dad you're the greatest," I told him sincerely.

It had to be hard to have a witch for a daughter, and I wanted him to know I really did appreciate how he tried to understand and be accommodating.

After dinner I quickly washed the dishes and cleaned up the rest of the kitchen, then checked on Charlie quickly to make sure that he was okay.

"Okay, Dad, I'm out of here for a while. See you later," I called out.

He was so absorbed in the game he was watching that he only muttered a vague,

"Bye, Bells."

With the formalities out of the way I ran up the stairs, fortunately falling only once, and got ready to go. I donned a set of midnight black traveling robes that would help keep me dry and warm for my flight. I grabbed my broom and considered the window, but opted for the safety of flat ground this time.

I made my way back down stairs as quietly as possible, so as not to disturb Charlie. I was too anxious to get up in the air to risk falling into more conversation with him. My broom was practically calling my name; the feel of the wind blowing through my hair and the sheer excitement of soaring in the sky on my Nimbus 2000 couldn't be beat. It wasn't the fastest or newest model, but it was in excellent condition and I loved it.

Once I'd safely made it out the back door and into the yard, I glanced around for muggles out of habit and then took off into the night sky.

It was a rare clear night, the moon and stars lighting my way nicely. Knowing the unpredictable Forks weather, I was determined to enjoy the serene evening as long as possible. Besides, I loved the way I could simply be myself when I was flying; not have to worry about putting up a façade for the muggles or watching for danger from vampires.

I had been flying for a good twenty minutes when I finally spotted the mystery house again. Just like the last time I had flown over it, the house was completely illuminated from within. Considering the current hour it wasn't too strange, but it had been after midnight last time.

My curiosity got the better of me. I decided to fly a little lower to try and see anything through the windows. I knew it would be difficult for anyone to see me in the darkness, but I didn't want to risk it. Using a simple color changing charm I camouflaged my robes to match color of the trees surrounding the house.

Carefully swooping down, I looked over the house to see if any of the windows would provide a good view. I knew what I was doing was borderline creepy, but I couldn't help it. It's not like I could walk up to the front door and ask why their lights were on in the middle of the night.

Fortunately for me, when I came to the rear of the house I realized nearly the entire back appeared as one large window. Closer scrutiny revealed there were in fact individual windows, but when viewed from the outside they blended together to seem as one. How much more lucky could I be?

The next surprise was not so pleasant. As I glided along the windows, keeping a safe distance away of course, I discovered the house's occupants to be none other than the town vampires. I merely caught a glimpse of them gathered together in what appeared to be the living room before I took off back into the forest.

I flew a good distance before finally deciding I'd gone far enough to land. I was a bit shocked and needed a moment to regroup my thoughts. Not wanting to stand, I conjured up a comfy camping chair and took a seat.

The idea of vampires living in a house together seemed so abstract that I hadn't even considered the house could be theirs. It all fit, though; secluded and hard to find, far from town, lights on at all hours of the night. I decided to make a mental list of what this information could mean to me.

I now knew where the vampires lived, which could provide useful later. Also, I wouldn't have to worry about their house being in town, now that I realized they had one (and a large one at that!).

Flying in this area was much more dangerous than I'd originally thought. I would need to exercise much more caution to avoid them discovering my little secret.

Being a bit tired, I was unable to think of anything else to add to my list, so I mentally stored it away for later reflection and just let my mind wander while I relaxed and gazed at the night sky.

I had become so relaxed and comfortable that I almost didn't hear the slight rustle of leaves to my left. Startled, I jumped out of my seat and waved my wand behind me in one swift movement, ridding myself of the chair.

Thankfully, my broom was hidden from sight behind a nearby tree. If I'd been caught with either, the chair would be much more easily explained, anyway. Though, I quickly came to the realization that the items in my possession weren't a big deal compared to the fact that it was late and I was in the middle of the woods, alone.

Having a pretty good idea of what I could hear coming closer, an uncontrollable shiver ran up my spine and I folded my arms behind my back, keeping my wand ready and waiting. I didn't want to use it, but wasn't taking chances.

Another quiver of fear coursed through me and I silently chided myself. I knew I needed to keep my focus and be strong or I may not survive this encounter.

Trying to act as casually as possible, like it was normal for me to be in the middle of the woods at night, I leaned back against the tree that hid my broom. If I couldn't have my wand ready and raised, I could at least have my broom close enough for a quick getaway if needed.

All of this happened in a matter of seconds, and I was ever grateful for my quick action because suddenly the intruder appeared through the trees.

Approaching me slowly, Alice Cullen seemed to waltz into view. As usual, she looked unsurprised to see me. I was confused as ever at her nonchalant attitude towards my presence; it almost seemed like it was impossible to surprise her.

Her calm manner, along with her sudden appearance, did shock me. I stood with my mouth gaping for a moment before I snapped it shut and continued to watch her. We stood there looking each other in the eye for what seemed like forever.

I decided I was not going to break the silence, mostly because I had no idea what to say but also because I hadn't completely quelled my fear. So I continued staring warily.

Yet again, Alice's uncanny reaction indicated that she understood, or perhaps even knew I wouldn't speak first. Had I allowed it, I would have pondered this more in depth. As it was, Alice chose that moment to break the silence.

"Hello Bella, I'm Alice," she stated, her voice tinkling like bells.

She asked no questions about what I was doing in the middle of the woods, or even wondering how I got here. It was just a simple hello. It was even polite, and made me feel obligated to respond.

I licked my dry lips and tried to boldly reply, "Hi Alice."

Thankfully my voice didn't waver, though I was displeased at my less than genius response.

"Nice night out don't you think?"

I added, speaking quickly enough that it seemed almost like an afterthought. Besides, the weather ought to be a safe enough subject, and was one the muggles talked about all the time in casual conversation. Casual was definitely my goal.

With what looked like a smug yet beautiful smile she agreed,

"Yeah, it is. It's really a nice night for star gazing."

Did she know that's what I had been doing just a moment ago? Or, was she trying to allude to the fact that my intended purpose here was definitely not that of star gazing? Once again I scolded myself for freaking out. Perhaps she really was trying to make nice conversation.

But that smile was on her face again.

"Yeah. Do you like to star gaze, Alice?" I inquired somewhat hesitantly.

Her answer was quick,

"When the sky is clear enough I do. Too bad that doesn't happen often around here." She followed with a friendly smile.

"I know," I said,

"I kind of figured that one out already." I couldn't help but smile a little.

This was such an uncomfortable conversation, but it truly almost seemed normal if I ignored the fact that she was a vampire, I was a witch, and we were both in the middle of the forest during the middle of the night.

Our slightly awkward conversation continued on in this manner for a few more minutes. Suddenly Alice got an odd gleam in her eye. She gave me a speculating look, seeming to be sizing me up or something. I gripped my wand a little more tightly; unsure of what she was planning to do.

Her face unexpectedly transformed into what seemed pure delight and she asked,

"So, Bella, do you like to shop?"

It was probably the furthest from what I had anticipated her saying. Taking a moment to process the unexpected query, I finally answered,

"Not really. I'm not that into fashion." Muggle fashion, that is, but she didn't need to hear that part.

Alice's inhumanly beautiful face became disfigured as she grimaced,

"You don't like to shop?"

She seemed truly upset by my admission, though I wasn't sure why.

"Not so much," I reaffirmed.

Really, what witch in their right mind would enjoy spending time surrounded by muggles in a shopping mall? It was definitely not appealing.

Her face briefly went blank, a strange look I'd witnessed a few times previously, before she grinned widely and much too happily.

"Well, I will just have to fix that, then,"

Alice said with a tone of finality. Her rapid change of expression and attitude was disconcerting. If I hadn't already been a bit worried by this conversation, I definitely was now.

Unsure of how to respond I simply said, "You think so?"

It came out a bit more petulantly than I had intended.

Her grin only widened, showing too many of her gleaming teeth for my comfort.

"Oh no, Bella, I know so."

If this conversation was her way of trying to make me feel comfortable around her, she definitely failed. At this point I would have rather been interrogated about being found here in the middle of the forest. I almost wished I'd not made my chair vanish just so we would have talked about that instead. All in all, I decided I was done with this conversation.

"Uh huh," I said dubiously.

"Well, you will have to catch me first."

With that I took off running into the trees, shoving my wand up my sleeve as I went.

I knew that she would be able to catch me easily if she really wanted to. However catching me too quickly would reveal her own secret; she wouldn't want to do that. As long as I didn't fall, it would hopefully take her a minute to reach me.

But, of course, luck was not with me. A tree root appeared out of nowhere; my foot was snagged and I went sprawling. As soon as Alice came upon me she burst into laughter. Her laugh was gentle and tinkling, almost mesmerizing if I hadn't known better. Strangely enough it calmed the nerves I'd been dealing with from being so close to her.

"It's not funny, Alice," I grumbled, pulling myself to my feet.

She tried to stop, but failed.

"Yes it is, Bella."

She snorted and covered her mouth with her small hand, still unable to regain her composure. The sight of her face, capable of maintaining stone-like expressions, consumed in laughter was enough to lighten my view of the situation considerably.

"Ok, you're right," I conceded, "it's a little funny."

She took a deep breath and finally calmed.

"Do you fall often?" she asked.

I had the feeling she probably knew about my chronic uncoordination, but gave her the satisfaction of an answer, though frustrated.

"Oh yeah, the ground and I are just the best of friends."

Smirking, she extended her arm.

"Want a hand up?"

Without a second thought I reached up and took her hand. I realized a moment too late that I was supposed to be careful and wary of Alice; she was supposed to be a dangerous vampire. It occurred to me almost as quickly as it happened that I no longer feared Alice, aside from the shopping threats, of course. I was surprised by this, but strangely okay with my newfound comfort in her presence.

My little recognition took less than a moment to acknowledge, for the next thing I knew, Alice was telling me with glee,

"Okay, I win! Now you have to go shopping with me."

"Says who?"

I asked a little playfully, testing out the recently found ease of conversation.

"Says you, of course! You said I could take you shopping if I caught you,"

She smirked, her expression showing signs of the strange, knowing look that I had come to somewhat expect on her.

Unfortunately, I knew the little vampire was right. In a last-ditch attempt I retorted,

"You didn't actually catch me. I fell."

She simply replied with a look that ended the argument before it even began.

"Okay, you win," I said somewhat exasperatedly.

I wasn't a promise breaker and would keep my word, though it was only valid for one shopping excursion.

"Oh Bella, I promise you, we will have so much fun!"

Alice exclaimed, her overly perceptive expression now fully apparent.

"We will see about the fun part," I grumbled.

We chatted for a few more minutes about meaningless school topics. I abruptly realized it was past midnight and knew I had to get home quickly. I really didn't want to be in trouble.

At the next moment of pause in the conversation I said,

"Alice, I really do need to be getting home. I don't want Charlie to worry."

"Sure thing Bella, would you like me to give you a ride? My house is just a little ways away, right through the trees."

I really didn't want to accept a ride; my mode of transportation would be much faster, let alone apparating.

"No, that's okay. I can get myself home, don't worry about me,"

I attempted to politely refuse her offer.

"It's really late and possibly dangerous out, Bella. I'm taking you home, no fighting me on that!"

She had a very determined look on her face; I knew that there was no way I could win. I supposed I would just have to come back for my broom later tonight, preferably after she was far enough away not to see me apparate.

"Okay Alice, you win. You can give me ride."

Happy again, she turned and headed into the trees.

"Good, just follow me."

We proceeded to make our way through the dark forest. It was difficult to see well in the thick obscurity, and my first instinct was to light my way with my wand. However, doing so would provide an awkward situation, especially if I were to try and explain to Alice why I had a stick that acted like a flashlight.

It surprised me how quickly we did move, for it was only 15 minutes later we broke through the trees at the edge of the Cullen's property. Alice led me to what looked a like an old stable; I realized they had converted it into a garage. It was filled with expensive looking cars, all probably worth double my own vehicle.

"The rest of my family is out for a while, so we will just borrow my brother's car," she told me.

"I'll give you the grand tour of the house another time, okay?" She gestured towards the mansion as she spoke.

I inwardly scoffed a little at the idea of visiting the vampire's home in the future,

"Yeah, sure thing Alice, next time," I half-heartedly agreed.

We got into a sliver Volvo, and the ride back to my house was quiet. Both of us seeming to be lost in thought. I was trying to figure out why I had agreed to go shopping, and with a vampire of all people. I did feel safer around Alice than I had originally been, but I still wasn't sold on the idea of spending a quantitative amount of time with her, or any of them for that matter.

Alice pulled in front of my house and turned off the headlights in what I assumed was an attempt not to wake Charlie. She smiled widely at me and said,

"See you on Monday, Bella! Have a great weekend!"

"No shopping tomorrow?" I sort of teased.

Her face fell slightly,

"No, my family is making me go camping with them for the rest of the weekend."

Camping, huh? Is that what they called it when they…ate?

"Oh well have fun. I'll see you on Monday then, and thanks for the ride, Alice."

"No problem, Bella,"

she smiled again as I got out of the nice car. As I made my way to the front door I sincerely hoped Charlie hadn't waited up for me.

**A/N2: I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, I'am working hard on chapter 6 but was stuck with some writers block until just today, I hope to have it up within the next 2 weeks at the most, because at the moment I'am dealing with midterms in school, only 6 more weeks and I get to put my education to use in an actual pharmacy finally, on another happy note I got my laptop back so now I can work on updates more often I hope we shall see I guess. Well thank you for reading and please remember to review please. thanks a lot LD **


	7. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey finally a new chapter for all you great and faithful readers of my story, I owe Robin Jeannene a huge thank you for agreeing to be my new beta for this story, she is the reason that the chapter runs a lot smoother than the original version that I had so Thank You Robin Jeannene for your help. Now on with the story. **

**CH 6**

**BPOV**

I walked in slowly into the house still hoping against hope that Charlie was asleep. I opened the door as quietly as possible, and tiptoed through the door, when I saw that the TV was still on, I had a moment of inspiration; I decided to Apperate into my room this way Charlie would never now that I had come in this late, but my brilliant idea came a moment too late.

Charlie had heard me come in the front door.

"Bella don't even think about it, get your butt in here right now"

_Oh crap_

I thought to myself as I slowly walked the short distance from the front door to the living room, dreading every small step, I carefully walked into the living room and faced my father.

"What's up dad?"

He just raised his eyebrow at me in response

"I know I know I'm a little late, but it wasn't entirely my fault."

"It wasn't huh?"

I had decided to be at least partially honest with him this time.

"Yeah, I was just doing some star gazing when I ran into one of the Cullen's, who was also star gazing"

"Oh yeah which one?"

"Alice. Anyways, we just got to talking and stuff, and the time just seemed to fly by. When we both realized what time it was, she insisted on giving me a ride home because she learned that I had not driven myself. So I accepted, since I couldn't very well give away my little secret now could I?"

I know a little over done but I was really just hoping that he would buy my little half truths, and not see the glaring holes in my story. I had never been the best of liars, my face gave it away almost every time.

Charlie gave me an appraising look. If he kept staring at me for much longer I would be sure to crack and tell him something that I shouldn't, but luck must have been with me because after only a few seconds Charlie heaved a sigh.

"Okay, Bells I believe you, but please don't pull a stunt like that again, next time when I say be home by a decent time I mean it okay?"

"Yeah, dad, I understand. Oh, and I hate to ask you this, especially so soon after I broke curfew already, but can I please go back out for my broom really quick please?"

"Okay, just make it quick." 

"Thanks dad you're the greatest!" I said, giving him a quick sideways hug, anymore show of emotion would have had both of us in unknown territory.

"I promise I will be back in just a few minutes."

"Okay, okay, just hurry and get back so that I know that you are home safely"

With that I walked back into the hallway so that Charlie would not have to watch me Apparate out of here, because to a Muggle, even a Muggle in the know of the magical world, seeing magic happening—such as a witch Apparating out of a room—could still be a little on the unsettling side of things, and one of my biggest goals while here was to make my father as comfortable with me and who and what I was as possible.

I pictured the area of the woods where I had left my broom in my mind and as soon as I had a clear picture of the place, I Apparated, and of course being me, I accidentally Apparated a little too close to the exposed roots of the tree, and as soon as my feet touched the ground I found myself, for the second time tonight, meeting with my old friend the ground.

After picking myself up and checking for any injuries real quick, I walked around the trunk of the tree and grabbed my broom. I had felt utterly wrong leaving it here for even the short amount of time that I had, now that I had my broom in my hands once again, I felt much better vowing to myself that I would be more careful in the future to not put myself in a situation where I would have to leave it behind again.

I momentarily contemplated flying home, but quickly, though reluctantly gave up on that idea, I had promised Charlie that I would be right home, and taking another trip on my broom would not lead to the short trip I had promised him that this would be.

I quickly Apparated back to the house, in fact I Apparated right to where I had left from, so it would almost seem that I had not gone anywhere at all, believe me this can be viewed as quite funny to some people. I myself had on a few occasions, when I was younger done this just to drive a teacher or two in my Muggle high school back home nuts I would disappear from the sight for a mere moment then be right back, just to drive them nuts.

I leaned my broom against the wall next to the living room, and ducked in to let Charlie know that I was back.

"Hey dad, I'm back quickly as I promised."

Charlie jumped a little at the sound of my voice.

"Sorry Bells, when you said fast, I didn't think you meant that fast, but that great!"

"Yeah but I do try to keep my promises most of the time, well good night, dad."

"'Night, Bells"

I grabbed my broom once again and headed up to my room. When I reached my room I shed my traveling robes letting them fall on the rocking chair in the corner of the room, I then leaned my broom in its place just inside my closet.

After getting dressed for bed in an old pair of sweat pants and a tank top, I crawled into bed, thinking that I would fall asleep quickly because I typically did after an evening of flying around but this time luck must not have been on my side.

Already over an hour had passed and I was still laying awake staring at the ceiling above me, my mind going a million miles a minute. I took a couple of deep breaths and tried to get comfortable once again.

It still was not working for me; no matter which way I turned or how many times I repositioned my pillow, I still could not fall asleep. It was times like these, that I wished that I had a sleeping potion, but I had not brought any prepared potions with me, and I was lacking in the supplies to make any right this moment.

Eventually I began focusing on the random thoughts to try and make sense of any of them, and wound up going over the events of my evening, now that I could take a step back and go over them properly.

In reality, I now realized my mistake in remaining in the woods after I had made my discovery of just where the local vampires lived. What if one of them had been out hunting in the area? I don't think that would have been the safest for me, but that was in the past and I couldn't beat myself up over the past.

Also now looking back, I realized that I really did like Alice, she seemed like such a likable person to me; always friendly and so bouncy most of the time, her natural happiness was very contagious. And while I would like to say that I was scared for my life most of the time, in reality my fear of being alone with her had faded quickly, I was just being stubborn.

Well that was until she mentioned shopping. Now _that_ scared me, in all honesty. It's not that I don't like shopping, it's just that I really only liked shopping in the little secluded wizarding shopping centers, where I could use magic when I wanted to. Muggle malls and stores where always to crowded and busy for my liking and also on the boring side of things.

Also the thought of shopping with Alice scared me a little, not because of what she was—well not totally—I wasn't frightened for my life, it was just the fact that I knew she didn't need to rest or eat like a human did, which means she could keep going. I may be able to use magic to help me but that would only get me so far.

"_Oh well, I will deal with that day when it gets here," _was my last thought just before I fell into a deep sleep.

I wish I could say that I didn't dream, but I did I had the usual nightmare of the night of my first run in with the red eyed vampires, but oddly enough that quickly morphed into an odd and very colorful dream about being stuck in this absolutely gigantic Muggle clothing store, but everything from the people around me to the displays around me where more than twice their normal size. The dream got odder and odder after that, most of which I could not clearly remember when I woke up in the morning.

Of course one of the few days that I could have slept in and here I was awake by 9am. I tried for a short time to go back to sleep but quickly gave up on that idea. I crawled out of bed, grabbing the first clothing that came to hand I headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for the day.

I sat looking out the kitchen window absolutely bored out of my mind trying to think of something to pass the time, but every idea I could come up with of course involved the use of magic, like taking my broom out once again but of course I could do none of these, well not without risking getting myself into anymore trouble with the ministry than I already was.

After ten more minutes of the same thing of just staring out the window at the rain coming down, I finally came up with something to do, not the most fun activity but it would help to pass the time, and it would keep my hands busy for at least a few hours.

I had decided that Charlie's house need a good deep cleaning, and yes while I know I could have used magic to clean the house and be done in a shorter amount of time, the goal here was to pass the time and that meant taking my time with the cleaning by doing it the Muggle way.

I gathered all the cleaning supplies that I could find laying around the house and got to work. I decided to start with the bathroom first, pulling on a pair of yellow latex gloves I quickly got to scrubbing the entire bathroom down from top to bottom.

While this activity kept my hands pretty busy, it did not require the strictest of mental attention, so my mind began to once again wander, and of course it wandered right back to my encounter with Alice Cullen in the woods last night.

I keep going over and over how she seemed to already know that I was in the woods at that exact time and place, because she showed no surprise, what so ever, in finding me there. Even being a vampire, she should have at least been mildly curious as to how I got there, but she hadn't been. There was also that look she had from time to time like she knew some big secret that nobody else did and she wasn't about to tell as of yet.

I was also more than a little nervous about this shopping trip she had talked me into going on with her, and no it was not because she is a vampire; it was because she seemed to have a real passion for shopping. I was more afraid that she would forget that I was only human after all and could not keeping going and going like her.

I guess I would just have to see how things would play out with Alice, and then take it from there. Now that I had met one of the vampires, I was interested in meeting more of them, in particular the red headed one, Edward. I don't exactly know why I felt drawn to him but I did.

By the time I had finished cleaning the house from top to bottom (not that it took that long in the end even doing it the Muggle way the whole way through), I had decided that I really would try my best to get to know a few of the other vampires while I was here. It would be an interesting experience to say the least.

_Oh crap. _I suddenly thought to myself; while I had done what I felt was a good job on the cleaning, I had totally forgotten about the laundry I had started, there was a batch in the dryer and in the washer, and the batch in the dryer was towels and blankets.

I quickly folded the batch from the dryer, then I spread the batch from the washer on the various flat surfaces of the kitchen, after peaking out the kitchen window to make sure there was not anybody nearby, I pulled my wand from my back pocket where I had stored for the afternoon and using a blast of hot air I quickly dried the items around me.

After folding the rest of the laundry and putting it away I noticed that the sun had come out. Without having to think about it much, I quickly ran upstairs to the cupboard where we kept the extra blankets and such and grabbed an old quilt from the back of the cupboard and headed outside to enjoy what sunlight this place had to offer.

It was only after I had gotten the quilt spread out and gotten myself comfy in the sunniest part of the yard that I realized that I had forgotten to grab a book to read, so once again looking around me to see if anybody was within sight I pulled my wand from underneath the quilt.

I muttered "Homenum Revelio" to make sure that there weren't any humans just outside of my sight before I did any noticeable magic. When nobody was revealed to me I felt that it was safe to summon a book to me. I then murmured to myself "Accio Jane Austin book."

The book quickly flew through my slightly open bedroom window and into my hands, and if I didn't know any better I could swear I heard a low laugh from somewhere nearby.

_Get a grip on itself there is nobody around._

But a very small voice in the back of my mind didn't quite agree with that idea, even though I had thoroughly checked before doing such an obvious spell, even though I now had the feeling that I wasn't alone.

Quickly shaking off such nonsense I flipped open my book and let myself get lost in the world of Austen.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing that I was aware of was the sound of Charlie's cruiser pulling into the drive way. Then came the realization that the sun had set and it was now a little cold, and that was not really pleasant felling mixed with the damp quilt underneath me.

Jumping up and gathering my stuff I stumbled into the house through the back door as Charlie came in the front door.

"Hey dad sorry dinners not ready, I must have fallen asleep while trying to soak up some sunlight"

"That's okay, Bells you don't have to fix dinner tonight, we can just order a pizza, anyways you deserve a night off."

"Okay, that sounds good to me."

Charlie ordered our pizza and it arrived quicker than I thought it would. After we had eaten the pizza in front of the TV (with Charlie eating the bigger portion of the pizza of course), while watching bad sitcoms instead of the usual sports, I decided to call it a night. I was still quite tired and just wanted to crawl into bed.

"Well dad I think I'm going to head to bed, see you in the morning."

"Okay, good night Bells."

After changing into my favorite pair of sweat pants and a tank top I did, in fact, pretty much crawl into bed. I would have fallen asleep right away, but my phone beeped from its place on my night stand.

Figuring that it might be a missed text from my mom I rolled over and grabbed it, but the number on the display was not familiar in anyway. Curious to see who it was, I opened the message.

**Bella this is Alice, I got back from camping early how about going shopping tomorrow?**

Wow I didn't remember giving her my number, but I must have then forgotten about it, that was like me sometimes. I thought about the idea of a shopping trip as I quickly saved her number to my phone.

_Well there is no time like the present I guess, might as well get it over with, _were just a few of the thoughts running through my head.

Before I could chicken out, I quickly texted Alice back.

**Bella: Sure, what time do you want to meet up?**

**Alice: How about I pick you up at 10**

**Bella: Sounds good to me**

**Alice: Great see you then**

**Bella: ok**

After I had agreed to go shopping a tremor of fear slithered down my spine, what had I gotten myself into, going shopping with a vampire? And not just vampire, a shopaholic vampire at that!

Oh boy somebody help me….

**Thank you for reading this latest chapter of my story I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, I hope to have the next chapter up by early next week. LD**


	8. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I have had it back from my wonderful beta Robin Jeannene who did such a wonderful job on the chapter so thank you to her, but I have been running short on free time and also my internet has been down for the last week, so anyways enjoy. LD**

**Disclaimer: everything but the plot line belongs to their rightful owners I own non of it, I just wanted a chance to play with the characters a little.**

**Ch 7**

**B pov**

Surprisingly not even the scary thought of a shopping trip could keep me awake for very long. Maybe it was the lack of the sound of rain through most of the night that allowed me to sleep so well, and by the time it did start to rain I pretty much welcomed the sound, now that is something I never thought I would say.

I woke up to the sound of the alarm on my phone going off at 8:30.

_Huh when did I set that? _I thought to myself. I clearly do not remember setting alarm last night, in fact I remember being so tired that I barley had the energy to roll over and put my phone on the edge of my night stand, let alone set an alarm.

Now that I was fully awake I also realized my window was cracked open, not much but just enough that I could feel a slight breeze blowing through and I know that I had yet to open the window since I had arrived here.

I now have my suspicions of how my alarm was set and to tell you the truth I'm not sure if that bugs me all that much. I know that it should, know that a vampire had been in my room while I slept, but knowing who it was, somehow made it not seem so bad.

The only thing I was worried about was if she had seen anything that gave away what I was. I know I'm being a somewhat of a hypocrite because I know what she is, but I still was not ready for my secret to be given up yet.

After a quick scan of my room, I was at ease that there was no obvious signs of that fact that I was a witch lying round my room, all my books spell books where still disguised as mundane Muggle books, and my broom was still safely stashed in my closet for the moment, also some of my more obvious robes were still in the trunk at the back of my closet for the moment.

I then proceeded to grab a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt from my closet, I also decided on an old comfy pair of tennis shoes over my usual boots that I had been wearing since coming to live with my dad. I had the very distinct feeling that I would be doing a lot of walking today.

Since it was only a quarter to nine I decided I had the time to actually take a decently long hot shower today, it did look rather cold out there today. While I enjoyed my shower I thought of my plans for the day.

I admitted to myself that I was just a little nervous about actually meeting another one of the Cullen's today, I hoped that Rosalie was as nice as her sister, if not I hope she at least didn't out right hate me for no reason at least.

When I was done, I decided to skip using the Muggle contraption that they called a blow dryer, instead I pulled my wand from underneath my pillow and, using a simple but effective hot air charm, had my hair dried in no time at all, the only down side to this was that my hair now resembled a puff ball.

I walked over to my closet and began digging through my trunk.

_Please please let me have remembered to pack it. _I pleaded with myself. I was starting to panic just a little bit when I had nearly reached the bottom of my trunk and still had not found what I was looking for, but at the last second my hand came in contact with a small bottle.

Pulling the bottle out of my trunk, I was relieved to see it was what I had been looking for, the bottle read **Madam Avery All Purpose Hair Smoothing Potion.**

I quickly removed to cork from the top of the bottle and shaking out just a small amount of the bottle's contents into my hand, a little of this stuff always went a long way, I quickly smoothed the semi-vicious potion through my hair, instantly making it straight and smooth.

I also realized I was beginning to run low, I would just have to either ask my mom to pick some more up for me and send it to me, or if I could find the time I would simply just Apparate back home to Arizona and make a quick pit stop at the witches market there.

I happened to glance over at the clock sitting on my computer desk, and saw the time, it was already a quarter to ten! I had wasted quite a lot of time finding my hair smoothing potion, and if my guess was correct I knew that if anything Alice would be running early not late.

I attempted to dash down stairs to grab a quick breakfast before Alice and her sister got here, of course being me I tripped no less than three times on my way down the stairs, I would have probably made it to the kitchen faster if I had just walked or even Apparated down to the kitchen.

Deciding not do anything to elaborate for breakfast I just grabbed a granola bar and a glass of juice real quick. After my quick breakfast, I Apparated back up to the bathroom where I quickly brushed my teeth.

After I finished brushing my teeth, I made my way back to my room where I grabbed my wallet from off of my desk and, making sure my wand was securely in its place up the sleeve of my sweatshirt, I slowly made my way downstairs so as to avoid further injury—I decided it was a little on the risky side to use any more magic for the moment—to wait for Alice.

I had just barely sat down on the couch in the living room when I heard a knock on the front door. I quickly glanced at the clock on the mantel; 10:00 on the dot. Of course leave to a vampire to be right on time, especially a shopaholic one at that.

Getting up from the couch I answered the door, and as I suspected there stood a smiling Alice, literally bouncing in place she was so excited to go to go shopping.

"Hey Bella, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just leave a note for my dad." 

"Okay, great!"

I quickly jotted down a note letting Charlie know where I was, and then I turned back around to face Alice, finally ready to go.

It was at this moment that I noticed the really nice red sports car behind her, with of course the beautiful blond Rosalie behind the wheel. At least from here she didn't look unfriendly for the moment.

We made our way over to the car. As soon as we got settled in the plush leather seats (me of course being in the back seat), Alice introduced me to her sister.

"Bella this is my sister, Rosalie."

"Hi, Rosalie it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, and just call me Rose."

"Okay, so where are we heading today?"

By this time we had already backed out of my driveway and were speeding down the road towards the highway leading out of Forks, so obviously we would not be shopping in Forks. Not that this place had much to offer in the way of recreational shopping in the first place.

"Alice where exactly are we going shopping," I asked apprehensively.

"Oh, I must have forgot to tell you, sorry, we are going to Seattle for the day"

I could tell by the smile on her face that she had not told me on purpose, and that she was not sorry at all for not telling me. For just a moment I contemplated just Apparating out of the car, and back home.

Then the oddest thing happened; Alice got a blank look on her face for a moment then turned really fast to look at me with a quizzical look on her face.

I had no idea what was up with that, but her odd actions where enough to make me let go of my fantasy for the moment. Being realistic again, I knew that I could not Apparate out of Rosalie car without some major questions being raised.

The same blank look crossed Alice's face for just a moment, then she looked more normal again. I would have to think over her odd behavior at a later time when I actually had the time and inclination to do so.

"Alice wont it take us several hours to get to Seattle from here?"

"Not really," was her short and cryptic answer. It was then that I looked over her shoulder and realized the speed we were traveling at, but I knew that it would be useless to try and fight with her over slowing down, so why waste the breath. I settled back into my seat, made sure that my seatbelt was on tight and held on for dear life.

Alice was right we reached the mall in a lot less time then I had thought we would. Now came the truly scary part of our trip: shopping.

Alice practically jumped out of the car she was so excited to be here, Rosalie was a little slower to get out of the car than Alice, but it was apparent that she also enjoyed shopping, while I just continued to sit in the back seat staring at the beautiful pair of sisters.

Alice took one look at my face, I had just decided that I had no intention of getting out of the car. Yes, I had agreed to come shopping with them at the mall, but I had never mentioned actually getting out of the car and participating in the shopping with them.

_Ha, _I thought to myself, _good luck in getting me out of this car._

There was no way I was getting out of this car, and I knew that there was no way that Alice could get me out of this car without revealing what she was.

Alice gave me speculative look a small frown marring her face, as if she was solving a difficult problem in her head.

"Oh, Bella would you please get out of the car?" Alice asked with a suddenly very sweet tone of voice and smile to match.

"Nope, I don't think I will. I'm rather comfy where I'm at thank you very much"

I said in an equally sweet smile with a smile to match Alice's smile, Rosalie was just standing there with a small smile, enjoying our little encounter it seemed.

Alice seemed to stop and think for a moment again, she already knew that she couldn't force me out of the car without revealing what she was to me and the few people in the parking garage with us.

Alice continued to think for a moment more, then suddenly she got the brightest smile on her face that I had seen from her yet, all of the sudden I became very scared. She turned to Rosalie.

"Rose can you give me hand for a moment please."

Rosalie seemed to think this over for a moment, then with a shrug of her shoulders walked over to us.

"Sure, why not?" she said.

_Oh crap!_ I thought. Now I was truly scared; I was lone person compared to two, even without them being vampires and me being a witch they would still most likely manage to get me out of the car, but not without a fight.

Rosalie looked at me for a moment seeming to decide on the best way to approach me, she decided on a direct approach.

"Okay, Bella we can do this the easy way or the hard way, and I promise you won't like the hard way."

I seriously did consider telling her the hard way just to see what would happen, I mean what exactly could the hard way mean to Rosalie and Alice? But I decided to play it smart this time around.

"Okay, okay. I'll get out of the car and go shopping."

Alice and Rosalie just smiled at their momentary victory, but I promised myself that if they attempted to get me into a dress they would not know what hit them.

As if to assure themselves that I would not run away both girls took a hold of an arm.

_Wow what a way to inspire trust. _But I guess I deserved it, because even now I was thinking of ways to get out of shopping, but I guess I would behave for the moment.

True to what I thought would happen, Alice and Rosalie dragged me from high priced store to high priced store. In each store Alice would, grab item after item, all in different sizes. It took me until we headed for the fitting rooms to understand that she was grabbing clothing for all three of us try on.

"Okay, Bella try this one on first," Alice told me.

"What, no I can't afford that, Alice!"

"Aw come on please, for me?" She asked with a puppy dog face. That got me, I could never say no to a face like that, especially from Alice. Rosalie in the meantime had skipped over the process of waiting for her sister to point her to a fitting room and had already gone in with a large pile of clothing that Alice had picked out for her.

"Okay, fine."

I took the outfit from Alice and mumbling to myself the entire way into the fitting room. Surprisingly, the outfit Alice had handed me was actually something I liked, it was a cute pair of blue jeans, paired with a light blue sweater that fit me quite well.

"Okay, Alice you win this time."

The only response I got was a little squeal of happiness from Alice.

I changed back into my own clothing and came out of the fitting room to face Alice handing me another outfit and turning me right back around. This went on for a while longer with the clothing being put into two different piles; one to keep and one to put back, I sure hope that the bigger pile was the "put back" pile.

Rosalie by this time had finished with her pile of clothing and was helping Alice match outfits together for me to try on. When both girls where happy with what we had, they made their way to the cashier to pay.

I tried to argue with Alice over the cost of things.

"Alice, I can't afford even half of this."

"Don't worry about Bella, let this be my treat for coming with us."

I continued to try and argue but to no avail, finally I gave up and just let Alice do what she wanted to, it was no use fighting with her in the end.

We made our way to the next store and the same process started over again, except this time I saw Alice sneak several skirts my size into the pile, I would not have that, no way. So being as discreet as possible I slipped my wand down my sleeve—let me tell you it had been a miracle so far that I had not dropped after trying on so much clothing—and, using a simple banishing charm pointed at the skirt as Alice grabbed them and put them back on the rack where they belonged.

When we finally reached the fitting rooms Alice began pushed me into a fitting room and began handing me outfits over the top of the door, all of the sudden I heard her mumbling to herself.

"Is everything okay out there, Alice?" I asked, trying to hide the smile in my voice.

"Yeah, I just thought I had grabbed something and now I can't find it."

"I'm sorry Alice; maybe you put it back and didn't realize it?" I asked trying to sound innocent

"Maybe..."

I went back to trying on what Alice handed me, then showing both her and Rosalie what each outfit looked like, Alice continued to look a little miffed each time at not being able to find the missing skirts, but other than that everything was fine.

We continued on like this for several for stores, Alice and Rosalie grabbing clothing, me banishing the skirts and dresses meant for me back to where they came from, before I realized I had not eaten in awhile. I decided to remind Alice.

"Umm, Alice are we going to take a break anytime soon? I'm getting kind of hungry"

"Oh yeah, I guess we could take a break to get something to eat."

A mild look of disgust passed over both girl's faces almost too fast for me to see at the mention of food, I wondered how they would pull off not eating in front of me here at the mall.

We made our way over to the food court and found the first place that served a decent looking salad (I really was not in the mood to eat greasy mall food today), and found a relatively quite table to sit at in the back corner of the food court.

Alice began our conversation. "Are you having a good time Bella?"

"Surprisingly yes, I am."

Rosalie asked the next question. "What is so surprising about having fun shopping?"

"Typically I don't like Mug—uh shopping," I finished quickly, I hoped that they wouldn't catch my almost slip up, because I wasn't sure that a memory charm would work on them. But apparently they didn't and the conversation went on; Alice was the next to speak.

"Then we really have our work cut out for us; I can't believe that you don't like shopping, Bella!"

"Yeah that is unusual," Rosalie commented.

"Sorry guys that's just how I am, I guess," I said with a shrug.

We quickly finished our lunches, well more like I finished my lunch, while they just pushed their food around making it look like it had been eaten, and pretending to take a bite every now and then.

After that we got back to shopping, keeping the same rhythm as before, for a couple more stores before Alice declared this a successful trip and said that we could now leave. I almost jumped for joy at that, I would have, but my feet were just a little too sore at the moment.

We loaded all of our bags into the trunk of Rosalie's BMW (I'm surprised it all fit), and settled into to the car for the ride home. Well more like Rosalie and Alice settled in, I held my seat in a death grip the entire way back.

When we reached my house, Alice got out of her seat and let me out of the car.

"Goodnight Bella, I hope you had fun today?"

"I did, Alice it was really lots of fun."

"Good, maybe we can do it again sometime." 

"Maybe." I turned around to talk to Rosalie. "Good night Rosalie thank you for coming with us, it was fun."

"Night Bella, it was nice meeting you."

"Same here."

During my short conversation with Rosalie Alice had grabbed my bags from the trunk, she handed them over to me, she then got back into the car. I slowly made my way up to the front door, as soon as I was safely in the house, they pulled away.

"Hey, dad I'm home."

"Hey, Bells did you have fun shopping?"

"Oh yeah loads, now I'm exhausted."

My father looked at me with one eyebrow raised, giving me a skeptical look from his spot on the couch.

"What?"

"You had fun shopping?"

"Yeah I know I surprise even myself sometimes, I guess." 

"Yeah, I would say so."

"Okay well I really am exhausted so goodnight, dad, see you in the morning."

"Okay, 'night, Bella"

I made my way up to my room, where I deposited my bags in a corner for the moment, and quickly changed for bed, before collapsing into too said bed for the night, barely remembering to set my alarm to get me up in time for school.

Just before I sank into a deep sleep, I felt as if I was being watched. When my alarm went off the next morning the feeling persisted, but when I opened my eyes there was nobody there.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading the latest chapter, I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but I won't attempt to make a promise I may not be able to keep, please be kind and review and let me know what you think, as always thank you for being so patient with the long times between updates and also for staying with me and reading my story. LD**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know that is had been quite a while since I last posted and I apologize for that but to sum it all up everyday life got in the way, after my little stint in the hospital in August it took me longer than I thought and wanted to get back to running at 100%. I would like to thank Robin Jeannene for cleaning up another great chapter for me, believe me it takes quite a lot to get the chapters like this after I finish them so thank you so much, now on with the story.**

**Ch 8**

**A pov**

I knew there was something odd about Bella but I just couldn't quite put my finger on what it was, all I really knew was that she was meant to be with Edward, only he was being stubborn, as per usual and although I understood why he took off, I also knew that he would be back, no matter that he insisted that he would not be back any time soon.

I also knew that me and Bella were going to be best friends, and despite what must be her natural instinct to stay away from us, she had yet to show any fear of us besides that first day we had seen her at school, now if only I knew what her secret was.

Really I would not have thought anything was odd about her at first, but odd things kept happening around her, and there was also the day that I had first planned on talking to her, my vision had clearly told me that I would be able to catch her alone at the front of the school.

But when I reached the front of the school, she wasn't there, so I thought maybe I got my timing a little off, so I rechecked my vision, nope I was right, she should have been coming through the door right then, but I never saw here.

Then to top it all off , I get another vision later that evening telling me that I would be able to finally talk to her, but that I would find her in the middle of the woods. So, with a shrug I ran off to find her.

When I found her, she was naturally a little defensive, but that didn't last long. What I did find a little odd was that she seemed to keep her touching her right arm, but I just shrugged it off. I noticed that she was wearing what appeared a cloak instead of a normal jacket, I could see this girl really need some fashion help, and I was just that person to help her.

I really enjoyed visiting with Bella, and in the end I got her to go shopping with me. Yeah, for me a new shopping partner is like a new brand of candy for a spoiled six-year-old. I know she said that she didn't really like shopping, but she I would teach her how to love shopping with me.

I already knew that Sunday would be the best day to take Bella shopping, but I also knew that if I gave Bella more than a few hours advance notice she would find a way out of it, so I only gave her a little notice.

I was also able to get Rose to go shopping with us, I know that to everybody else, she came off as stuck up and a jerk, but really she was nice a person, just very protective of her family and our privacy, I knew that once she meet Bella that they would be friends, maybe not as good as friends as I saw me and her being, but close enough for now.

I had a lot of fun taking Bella shopping the only real glitch in the day was when Bella gave me a small problem with getting out of the car when we arrived at the mall, but when I set Rose on her she got out of the car fast enough, and actually seemed to enjoy herself.

Oh yeah the only other problem was that during our shopping trip, some of the clothing I would grab would disappear into thin air it would seem. Now with me being a vampire and all—and a physic one at that—I know that it is not easy, make that almost impossible, for me to just misplace anything, especially clothing.

Now that I think about it, Bella had from the beginning expressed an extreme distaste for skirts and dresses, and oddly enough those were the items that kept disappearing. But she was only a human, how could she remove those items from the stacks of clothing without me seeing her?

This new little mystery, that was slowly building into a bigger mystery, about Isabella Swan was really starting to get to me. I really wanted to know what was so odd about her, and there was only two ways to do this: I could ask Bella straight out, or I could take the harder path and try to find out on my own.

I looked into the future to see if the first option would work, while it was fuzzy I could tell that she would not tell me, so I guess I would have to take the more difficult path and find out on my own. This would mean following and observing Bella without her knowing what I was doing, and while this would not be easy, it would be interesting and would give me something else to do for the moment.

I already knew that I would not involve any of my family for the moment, so at present this would be a solo mission. It would not be as fun without a partner in crime so to say, but at least working by myself, I would only have to answer to myself. This could actually work out because without Edward here, there was nobody else to catch on to what I was up to

Quickly darting upstairs to mine and Jasper's room, I changed my outfit; what I had on would not do at all for what I would be doing tonight. After changing into a darker colored outfit, I jumped from my window before any of my family could catch on to me.

I quickly ran back towards Bella house, to see if I could catch her doing anything odd. Worse case, I could sneak in to her room after she fell asleep and stoop to snooping through her stuff, and see if that would tell me anything of any use.

I decided to look ahead into to see what may happen, luck was not with me, by the time I would get to her house she would be sound asleep. I guess we did kind of over do it with the shopping trip today, well at least for a human.

So I would have to settle for sneaking into her house and going through her room after all. While it may not be the most ethical way, it would be one of the quickest. All of this was still running through my head as I scaled the tree a short distance from Bella's bedroom window.

After making sure she was, in fact, asleep (or at least deep enough asleep that she would not hear me), I pulled her window open just enough so that I could fit in, luckily due to my visions I had oiled the squeaky parts of the window the night before when I had used this same method to slip in and set Bella's alarm clock for her.

Unlike last night, when I had just slipped in and out quickly, not giving in to my more curious side, I now had the chance to put my curiosity to rest about this girl, who, if my visions where correct (and I had no reason to doubt them), would be a very important part of my family. I just wasn't totally sure how it would all work out; that part was still a little on the fuzzy side.

After slipping through the window, I double checked what I already pretty much knew; I really didn't need any surprises. Yep, Bella was still asleep, not yet in a deep sleep, but from the way she was breathing and her heartbeat it would only be a short time before she was in a truly deep sleep.

Finally after almost two whole minutes she was sleeping soundly and deeply. I know a few short minutes would normally be like no time at to me, but with how curious and eager I was, it seemed like forever this one time.

I decided to work my way around Bella's room starting with her pictures spread around the room. They all seemed pretty normal. There weren't many, but what she did have, told me that she was close to her mom and though she was pale, seemed to like the sun. There was a few of her and her father but with her parents being divorced and living so far away of course there would not be as many with him.

Moving on from her pictures, I looked at her book shelf and the books on the floor by her bed. They all seemed pretty normal, if you where into the classics, but for some reason a few of her books just didn't feel right, almost as if they shouldn't be what they where. I don't know why I felt this but I did, she sure did have a lot of books though so she liked to read.

One odd thing I noticed was that there seemed to be what looked like a polished wooden stick poking out from underneath her pillow. This I saw when I was examining the small buildup of stuff on her night stand, and while I was curious as to what it was, I knew that I could not risk trying to grab it without risking waking her at the same time.

So I decided to move onto her closet after quickly checking out her dresser. I already knew that Bella did not have much fashion sense but this look around confirmed that lamentable fact for me. I really did have my work cut out for me when it came to teaching Bella about fashion.

When I opened the closet door, I was met with more of the same clothing style for her. There was also a broom leaning against the wall, I found this odd but, hey, what am I to say to humans being a little odd, I mean come on, I am a vampire who sees the future after all. It was when I moved a little further back into the closet that things became interesting. Behind the normal jeans and tops, I saw what appeared to be just large amounts of fabric hanging on hangers.

I grabbed a hold of one of these things to see what it was, when I held it in my hands, it appeared to be a rob of some sort, and when looked at fully was actually quite cute, it was well cut and a very nice shade of medium blue with silver designs on it. Now that I remember back, Bella had been wearing something similar to this the night I met up with her in the woods. The only difference is, that item had seemed more of long coat then anything, most likely meant to go over the robe-like item I guess but just as cute. I found more of these all ranging from basic black to more like the first rob I had found.

It was when I was nearly through the closet that I saw the trunk on the floor near the back, the latches where open so it was easy enough to open it. When I opened it, the first thing that grabbed my attention was the fact that the nearly empty trunk was a lot bigger that it appeared from the outside. How was that possible?

The next thing I saw were glass bottles, and not your typical normal glass bottles, but old-fashioned-looking glass bottles. I would get back to them in just a moment, it was the books in the chest that drew my attention first, I already knew Bella had a lot of books, but it was the title on the top book that drew my attention:

It read **"101 Every Day Spells and Charms"**

I picked the book up and flipped the book quickly. As the title claimed, it was full of what appeared to be Spells and Charms, the rest of the stack of books and seemed to pertain to magic as well. I had suspected from the beginning that Bella was not an ordinary human, but to go so far as to say she was a witch now that was an idea and I had not even remotely entertained.

But upon seeing all of the evidence I could believe that Bella was really a witch, I mean what about that first day that I tried to corner here outside the school, but she had somehow disappeared right under my nose so to say.

Also now that I thought about it, I bet she was using some sort of magic earlier today when we went shopping. I had thought it odd at the time when after a while almost all the skirts and dresses I would pick out would go missing from the stack of clothing.

I searched through Bella's room a little more, but did not find much else. I knew she would be waking up soon, so I decided that I would have to go do a little more researching on my own, before I even tried to approach Bella about the fact that I knew she was a witch.

I could tell I was going to be very busy for the next little while, what with keeping up my normal human facade, researching more on Bella, and trying to keep up with my wandering brother. It would be much easier to keep tabs on him if he wouldn't keep changing his mind so often. At the moment I couldn't really tell where he was or when he was coming back, but I hoped to have some more of this new mystery figured out before he decided to come home. It sure was a good thing that I did not need to sleep like a human, or I would never have enough time in the day to do everything I needed to do.

After looking at Bella one more time to make sure that she had not begun to wake up yet, I slipped back out the way I had come in and ran home. The entire time I was thinking about this strange twist to things and how best to approach it from here.

**Thank you for reading the latest chapter I hope you reading this chapter a much as I enjoyed writing it, I hope to update more regularly from here on out but I won't make any promises as to that but there is always hope so until next time. LD**


	10. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know that it has been over a year since I last updated, and I really do not have some totally spectacular reason for not updating, other than a new job, and moving again, and the fact that I lost the urge to write for a while, I choose not to send this chapter to a beta because I do not have one at the moment, plus I did not want to make you wait any longer, if anybody is interested in being a Beta on this story for me please message me, so enjoy.**

**CH 9**

**B Pov**

As I got ready for school for the day, even going so far as to wear one of the outfits that Alice had bought me, the feeling of being watched persisted, at first I had just thought I was being paranoid, but now this feeling was getting more annoying by the minute. Also something about my room felt off, but nothing looked out of place, all of my books were where I put them, even my clothing from yesterday was still lying on the rocking chair in the corner.

Deciding to give into my over active imagination for the moment I went over to my night stand where I had left my wand when I had gotten up, or rather when I had fallen out of bed this morning, picking it up I mutter under my breath.

"Homenum Revelio"

When after a few seconds nothing happened, I knew that there was nobody watching me it was then that the thought that not everybody in this small town was humane, for just a moment I had forgotten about the Cullen's I really was not sure that this spell would work on them, I mean yes in the most basic sense they were human, but at the same time they were not human, my question was, are they human enough that this spell would work on them. I would have to find a way to test this theory out soon I guess.

Deciding that for the moment at least that I was alone, I continued to search my room, because I still felt as if something still was not quite right, I know I must sound paranoid as I said earlier, but I would rather be a little over paranoid and be proven wrong then not look and risk my safety and my secret, after a once over of the rest of my room I had found nothing to indicate that somebody had been in here with me at any time, shrugging and deciding to give up and get to school I walked over to my closet to grab a jacket, because a per usual for Forks it was a cold morning.

When I opened my closet I noticed right away that somebody had been in here, I clearly remembered leaving my broom leaning right next to the door frame of the closet, and now it had been moved so it now leaned further away, to anybody else they may not have noticed that ½ inch or so difference in placement, but I did, you did not touch another witch or wizards broom if you valued your life, the same went for their wand as well, so of course I notice the minute change in position, this prompted me to search my closet further, totally forgetting about the jacket I originally been after. Other than the fact that my broom had been moved the front of the closet remained the same, it was not until I reached the back of the closet that I noticed anything else out of place.

In the back of the closet I found that the robs I had hung in the back of the closet the day I been cleaning the entire house had been moved aside, who ever had moved them had done a pretty good job of attempting to put them back in the right places, but they had left a corner of my trunk uncovered that had been covered before. The reason I had the trunk cover up was so prevent anybody from seeing it and going through it, because I left my potions and most of my spell books in it and did not need anybody accidentally going through it.

I immediately pushed the rest of the robes covering it aside and threw open the lid, yeah somebody had been in here, but once again nothing was really noticeably out of place, it just a matter of being minutely shifted around. The only conclusion that I could reach was that yes somebody had been in my room and had gone through my room, but whoever it had been was not a muggle or even a human, so that left only one option, a vampire had been in my room.

It must have been one of the Cullen's, but witch one had it been, my bet was that it had been Alice, from what I knew of the other Cullen's I had had any kind of contact with, she just seemed the most likely, because of the three that I knew anything of, one was away, and I had the feeling that the other would not have gone so far as to search my room, she would have just out and out asked me.

So that meant that Alice knew my secret, I was a little upset that my secret had gotten out, but I could not be really be angry about it, because didn't I know there secret as well, as for Alice being in my room uninvited and going through my stuff there again I was upset, but at the same time I was also guilty of spying of the as well. The one thing I did know was that I would now have to get Alice alone and talk to her and ask her to please keep my secret I could always threaten to hex her, but I really did not want use threats on my friend, yes I consider her my friend, I only hope that she felt the same and would on the bases of our new found friendship to keep my secret from the rest of her family.

I quickly shoved my trunk back behind the robes, and backed out of my closet, that was a bad idea I wound up tripping over my shoes and falling into the wall, bumping my elbow as I fell, I could already feel the bruise that I would have later, as soon as I escaped from my closet, I pulled my phone out of my back pocket.

When I saw what time it was I began rushing out of my room, if I did not leave right now I would be late for school, and I really wanted a chance to try and talk to Alice in private away from her family before school began, it was not until I was about to run out the door that I realized that I had left my book bag and jacket up in my room, I really didn't have time to run back for them, so I pulled my wand from my back pocket.

"Accio book bag"

My book bag flew into my hands.

"Accio blue jacket"

My favorite blue jacket also flew into my hands.

I rushed out the front door, instead of taking more time to lock the door with the key hidden above the door; I chanced using more magic for a moment I already knew there was no muggles around.

Pointing my wand at the front door I whispered to myself

"Colloportus"

This effectively locked the front door, the only hitch was that I would have to beat Charlie home because now I was the only one that could get the door open, but I would just make sure to do be the first home today, luckily my truck started quickly this morning, I pushed my truck faster than normal in my effort to get to school as quickly as I could.

Luck must have been with me for the moment because I pulled into the school parking lot and had just parked when the Cullen's pulled in and parked only a couple of spaces away from me, so it hopefully would not be too hard to get Alice's attention, I slowed down a little in my effort to get out of the truck giving them time to get out of their car and head this direction. When I looked up I was momentarily thrown for a loop when I noticed for the first time since my first day last week, that there were once again five vampires instead of the four I had become adjusted to seeing every morning getting out of their car.

In the time I was frozen with this discovery and the shock of seeing Edward once again, they had almost walked right past me, but as if she knew I wanted to talk to her Alice turned to the blond male beside her.

"I'll catch up with you in a little while"

She told him right before giving him a quick hug and kiss, I could tell he wanted to protest, but in the end he didn't he caught up with the others after only a moment, at the same time I noticed that Edward was looking at me as they passed, this made a slight shiver of fear to slither down my back, the last time I had seen him I was sure he had wanted to attack me for some reason.

"Hey Bella"

Alice said when she reached my side, she seemed a little subdued today if I had to pinpoint it I would say that she seemed contrite towards me, did she know that I knew that she had been in my room, no she couldn't know that not unless she was some kind of mind reader or physic.

"Hey Alice, can I talk to you"

"Yeah what do you need to talk about?"

"Can we talk somewhere more private?"

"Yeah follow me"

"Ok"

I followed behind Alice across the parking lot towards the forest that surrounded every place in this small town, at first I was apprehensive to follow her into the forest, but I knew that I could protect myself if I needed to so I continued to follow her, we walked just far enough into the trees so as not to be disturbed.

Alice was the first to speak

"You don' have to worry Bella, I won't tell anybody that you are a witch I promise"

This threw me for loop for the second time in less than 10 minutes, my first instinct and reaction was to deny the fact that I was a witch.

"What makes you think I'm a witch Alice?"

"Come one Bella don't try that one on me"

"Ok, but how did you know that that was what I was going to ask you"

At this Alice hesitated, I'm going to guess that she didn't yet know that I knew her secret as well so she was going to try and deflect me.

"Umm I'm a good guesser"

Was her lame attempt to avoid a more complete answer, I just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, letting her know I was not buying it. I let her squirm for a moment more before I decided to let her off the hook.

"For a vampire you sure do suck at lying Alice"

I had the momentary feeling of victory at the look of shock on her face when I told her this.

"How did you know I was a vampire?"

At that moment I decided our conversation was going to last a while and we would be talking about some serious subjects, and I really didn't want to chance being discovered by anybody.

"Hang on just a moment Alice; I want to make sure we can talk in absolute privacy first"

"Ok" was her hesitant reply

Before she could ask me how I was going to do that, I pulled my wand out of my sleeve and proceeded to do what I could assure us the most privacy and protection possible, I began walking around the small clearing we were standing in muttering spells to myself, I cast a Intruder charm to start with, now if anybody got to close we would know right away, next I cave inimicum to help keep out anybody we didn't want near us, lastly I cast a muffliato spell so on the off chance that anybody got close enough without us noticing right away they would not be able to hear what we were saying.

"Ok now we can talk"

"Wow what was all of that" Alice asked

"Oh I was just making sure we would be safe to talk out here is all, nothing special just a few simple charms and spells"

"What all did you do?"

"Let's see I used cave inimicum to protect us from anybody we don't want near us, then I cast an intruder charm so I would know if anybody started getting to close, and lastly I cast a muffliato spell so on the off chance anybody got past the other defenses they won't be able to hear what we are saying"

"That's a lot of magic"

"Not really when you know what you are doing, now back to our original subject"

"Oh yeah right, so how did you know I was a vampire?"

"Well in the first place being a witch it's not hard to believe in other mythical beings"

"You are right on that count, but that only proves that you believe that we exist, how did you know I was a vampire?"

"Don't you mean how did I know your entire family was vampires?"

She just raised her eyebrow at me, seeing right through my attempt to talk circles around her and avoid telling her how I knew she was a vampire, just because one may believe in vampires does not automatically mean you know how to spot one.

"Ok, I could tell you and your family were vampires because I have run into vampires before"

"You have? Where?"

"Back home in Arizona, right before I moved here with my dad"

I unconsciously began rubbing my upper arm where my scar from said vampires was, Alice gave me a sympathetic look when she noticed this.

"I'm guessing that it wasn't a pleasant meeting?"

"No I just barely managed to escape, but not before one of them bite me"

"You were bitten, how are you still human then?"

Alice asked with a look of horror and awe on her face.

"He just barely managed to bite before I was able to blast him off of me, my intention was to blow him up but that did not work I wasn't strong enough right then, after that I used a shielding charm to keep them away from me."

"But what about the venom from his bite?"

"He did not manage to get much in me, I was able to get it siphon it out with my wand, then I apperated home so my mom could finish patching me up"

"Wow"

Was Alice could manage to say.

"Ok now it my turn to ask questions"

"What do you want to know?"

"First is it true that your eyes are gold colored because you drink animal blood"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"I did a little research through some of my books, and one of my books mentioned the possibility of your kind of vampire existing but there is no hard evidence to prove it"

"You don't do things half way do you?"

"No I don't, now it's still my turn to ask the questions, how did you know I wanted to talk to you?"

"I can see the future"

"So your physic?"

"Yes I am, but I'm more accurate than your typical so called physic"

"That's cool, how does it work?"

"I get visions of what may happen when a person makes a decision, but my visions can change if they change their mind"

"Yeah that would defiantly make you better than a normal physic, do you like it"

"Yeah most of the time but sometimes it gets annoying"

Just then somebody set off the silent intruder spell I had cast around us.

"Shh somebody approaching us"

At that Alice was immediately on edge.

"How do you know that?"

"They just set off the silent alarm that goes with the intruder spell I cast"

"Oh"

Suddenly Alice seemed to blank out, but I couldn't worry about that now, I raised my wand arm and began walking towards where the intruder was approaching from, I was trying to be as silent as possible, when all of the sudden Alice popped up right next to me. This made me jump and almost drop my wand.

"Alice don't scare me like that, I could have hexed you clear into next week"

"Sorry Bella, but I figured you would want to know who you are looking for"

"You know who it is?"

"Yep" she said very casually

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah it is my brother Edward"

"Oh really"

"Yeah he was concerned with how long we had been in the woods"

"Uh huh, well your brother is not my favorite vampire right now, how would you feel if I played with him a little"

"Oh go ahead; it really was bad manners to treat you how he did last week"

"Yeah I feel the same way, can you tell me exactly he is at this moment"

"Yeah he is in the trees above us a little to your left"

I knew that even with his vampire hearing, Edward still couldn't hear us because we were still under the protection of the muffliato charm, so I now pointed my wand in the direction that Alice said her brother was in and gave the tree a slight blast so that it shook and with luck knocked Edward from the tree. As soon as I saw him I pointed my wand at him.

"Mobilicorpus"

I stopped him a few feet from the ground and let him hang there for the fun of it, but he didn't even looked shock at what I was doing, instead he was glaring at his sister, and they seemed to be having some type of conversation that I could not hear. I had enough of all of this surprise and secrecy, I would get the answers I wanted one way or another today, Alice face went blank once again, when her vision ended both her and her brother looked at me.

"Ok guys enough with the silent conversation and all of that crap, what is going on here?"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, at the moment I will not make any promises about when I will update again, but I can say it will not be a year again before I update, so until next time. LD**


End file.
